Break In
by ForeverUlove
Summary: Brendan is a police office who's seeking revenge for the murder of his partner, and best friend, but everything changes when he finds out the killer is someone who he least expected.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY lovelies!** I know it's probably way too soon to write another story, but I can't help it, I just got this new story idea for STENDAN and I have to write it, for my minds content! lol I just hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think. If it's rubbish I will abandon it, but if you guys like it I shall continue. I won't ramble on, I'll let the story explain.

**ALSO!** What you guys think of my little Cover photo, I made for them? Just a quick Photoshop, but I just wanted to make it for the story hehehe.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**WARNING**: Rated M: language, violence, graphics.

**Chapter 1:**

**...**

Adrenaline rushes through every nerve of Brendan's body, as he jumps over a mettle barbed fence, towards a abandoned brick building. Another man follows quickly. Brendan drawls out his gun, and looks over to the other man.

"On the count of three, and we break in."

"Ok!" The man responds in a hushed voice.

With both their guns drawn out, the two men in uniform prepare.

"1...2...3!"

Bang, they kick the door with all the strength they can muster. It flings open. It's dark. They can barely make out anything. They both look at each other.

"Where are they?" Brendan asks.

The man licks his lips nervously.

"Fuck!" He spits.

"Common Foxy, don't tell me ya got the wrong place?"

"No..no... he fucking told me it was right here?" He tries to explain, sweat sparkling out of his pores.

"Who?!" The Brendan asks.

"Ethan." He answers quietly, his eyes looking to the ground, as if in shame.

The man waves his hands in the air.

"Ya fucking serious, Ethan?!" Brendan shouts, his eyes widen.

"He sounded so fucking sure." Foxy tries to explain.

Brendan heavily laughs.

"All the years I've known you Foxy, you never have depended on anyone's words, so why the fuck now, and out of all people Ethan. Really? He can't even catch a fucking fly, let alone give you a lead on some fucking god dam drug operation!"

Brendan shouts, waving his gun all over demonstrating his frustration.

"So now what?" Foxy asks. Brendan looks at him like he's said the most ridiculous thing.

"How about we sit here and have our selves a little picnic. Maybe just maybe some fantasy drug dealers might magically appear on ponies and give us a bag of weed, what ya think?" Brendan says in one fast dribble of words.

"Funny Brady, real funny." Foxy responds. "I am gonna kill Ethan when I see him." Foxy ends.

"Keep the hair on Foxy, oh wait not much left to keep on." Brendan quips.

"Well sorry I can't spike my hair up like a porky pine, dipped in grease."

"Jealously doesn't suit you Foxy, pick another hobby." Brendan adds, and turns on his heel, and marches out the door.

Foxy laughs and as Brendan walks out. He follows sluggishly, spinning his gun. He looks to his left out of curiosity. His eyes widen.

"Brady!"

"Don't start Foxy..." Brendan says as he walks off.

"WATCH OUT!" Foxy screams, and Brendan turns quickly, but before he can register anything, he's knocked to the ground. He hears gun shots being fired. He quickly grabs his gun in a swift move, and turns over and notices Foxy right in front of him, covering him. He gets on his on his feet in a duck position starts shooting at figures he see's on the side of the building.

"Foxy take cover!" Brendan warns as he shoots, and starts ducking and runs towards the building, thinking Foxy is following him. He makes it to the building.

"FOXY!" He shouts when he notices he's not next to him, and starts to open fire towards the side of the wall, he can't really see whose shooting at them. Suddenly a black van rushes out from the side of the building, quickly stops, and a gang of about four men jump in and speed off. Brendan gets out of the building and attempts to shoot the tires of the van, but to no avail. The van flies off into the night. Brendan turns and notices Foxy on the ground.

"FUCK!" Brendan screams, as he runs towards Foxy. His eyes are closed and is not moving, there is pool of blood oozing out from under his back.

"NO...nooo, common Foxy!" Brendan cries as he slaps Foxy's face, trying to wake him. But he doesn't move. Brendan searches for a pulse. He can't find it. He panics, tears fill his eyes as he pulls his head into his arm.

"NOOOO...noo..nooo" Brendan sobs as he holds Foxy's lifeless body in his arms, and rocks him.

...

It's been almost two months since Foxy's death. It hasn't been the same for Brendan since then. Regardless of their little futile arguments, everyone in their department knew they were practically attached by the hips. However it wasn't candy and roses in the beginning. Brendan can never forget the first time they met.

...

Brendan was leaning in his chair, chewing gum, twirling a pen in his hands, while starring at his computer screen. He was on his break. A knock on his door alerts him. Billy Johnson, the oldest sheriff in their department stands, leaning at his door. His arms folded. They had gotten close over the couple years, even though they didn't agree on a lot of things. Brendan isn't a man who can be easily persuaded, but he could easily persuade. He's a master manipulator. Everyone came to know it soon. Always had to have things his way, and if it wasn't he would fight to make it so. He worked by himself, and planned things according to his liking.

"What can I do for you Billy?" Brendan asks nonchalantly, sticking the tip of the pen in between his teeth.

Billy smiles. That's not good. Billy ever only smiles around Brendan for two reason; when Brendan's spurring out his dark humor at oddest of times, or when he has bad news. Brendan knows it bad knew. He lifts his brow, waiting for an answer.

"Just wanted to let you know, your partner, Warren Fox is here. Billy smiles the whole time. He knows Brendan hates having partners. He managed to manipulate his way out every time, saying either the person was too dumb, couldn't do a dam thing right, or was just too dam annoying, or of course his best tactic scare the shit out of them, till they ran off like a chicken with their head cut off. This one wouldn't be any different. He will have him out in no time. Brendan smiles suspiciously.

"Warren Fox, interesting." Brendan nods and puts the pen on the table and gets up, walks up to Billy and taps his shoulder.

"Show us the way." Brendan says thickly and walks out, hands in pocket.

"What, now?."

"You know me Billy, I hate delayed introductions." Brendan says as he walks off. Billy catches up with him.

"He's in the training room. Darren is going over some stuff with him."

"Got it. See ya around Billy." Brendan says as he walks off in swagger, twirling his gum in his mouth and making bubbles. Brendan walks into the training room. His eyes automatically focus on the man. A buff, bulky, tall, but not as tall as Brendan, but looks like he could do damage. Brendan nods to himself. Interesting he thinks. Darren turns noticing Brendan at the door.

"Afternoon fellas." Brendan nods towards both of them. Darren looks surprised, he walks up to Brendan.

"Brendan, I though Billy said you were coming later on." Darren says.

"Well I am here now, so..." He looks over to Warren, cocks his head, stands tall, hands still in pockets. Darren stands next to Brendan.

"Ok, well then...Warren this is Brendan Brady He's.." Brendan pushes him out of the way.

"I can introduce myself." Brendan says as he looks at Warren. Darren slowly backs out of the room.

Warren laughs. Why the fuck he laughing Brendan thinks. He wants to punch the smug look off his face.

"Warren. I am Warren Fox, nice to meet you, Brady." Warren says smiling, reaching out his hand.

"Guess you know me already." Brendan says bitterly. He hesitates before he shakes Warrens hands tightly, then quickly lets go.

"Heard your pretty popular around here." Warren says smiling, teeth all barring.

"What can I say, I am an intriguing man." Brendan shrugs, as if it's the obvious.

"I like your humor Brady. I didn't know at first, but now that I've seen you in person, I look forward to working with you." Warren says smiling.

"Can'tsaythesame." Brendan says so quickly, Warren almost missed it. "Well, see ya later... Foxy." Brendan turns on his heels and heads for the door, but out of nowhere he trips over a box on the floor. He falls right on his front, but gets right back up, and stares at the thing that made him trip. "Who the fuck left this here!?" He shouts, vain popping out from his forehead. Darren runs in the room.

"What's matter Brendan?" Darren asks oblivious. He glares at Darren, turns around and kicks the box hard. It hits the wall across from them, causing a picture frame to fall to the ground and break.

"Don't fucking leave shit on the floor next time." Brendan says.

"I was gonna pick it up, but you came in and I forgot." Darren tried to explain.

"Well next time you forget, it will be you flying to the wall." Brendan threatens.

Warren starts laughing hard.

"Didn't know cops allowed to threaten people." Warren says amused. Brendan gives him the glare.

"Foxy don't start." Brendan says, and then storms out.

"See ya later BRADY!" Warren shouts enthusiastically.

"What happened?" Darren asks Warren, all confused.

"He tripped over that box." Warren says still laughing. This was gonna be a very interesting job Warren had thought. And so it had, more than both were prepared for.

...

Warren effected Brendan's life in a way he never thought possible. Even though things started out sour, well at least on Brendan's part, as time passed, slowly the two began a odd friendship, one could only describe as bromance. Every assignment they were given, they argued over, and disagreed over almost everything, but at the end they always somehow managed to get it done on time, with the best outcome. After a year or so they finally grew tired of seeing each other as competition. They began to understand, and listen to each other. One incident had brought them closer. Brendan was almost ran over during a chase, Warren had pushed him out the way, injuring his back badly. He had to stay home for couple months, and go into therapy. Brendan visited him everyday, and took him to his therapy. Warren didn't like it, because he felt Brendan was doing it out of guilt. Brendan did feel guilty, the man had risked his life for him, but regardless of what Warren thought, he really cared for Foxy, and Warren soon later realized. However they still never let down their jokes, sarcasm and banters. This year was their fourth year together, going onto the fifth. Brendan was planning to surprise Warren for his thirty sixth birthday by taking him to Belfast, Ireland, and showing him a club he was planning on buying, and planning to offer him half of it. Shared ownership.

But he never had the chance. Two weeks before Warrens birthday, they were given one last assignment for the season. They were suppose to bust a local, careless group of youngsters dealing with drugs. It was not a big deal to them. They dealt with many petty gangs like that over the years and got them behind bars. This was going to be no different. Warren has insisted he would get the information, and would let him know where they needed to be. Brendan had learned to trust him, and so he trusted him on this one as well. But it all turned out, unexpected. Warren had listened to Ethan, one of the younger cops who went to school with many of the youngsters. He convinced Warren he could get him all the info. Warren didn't question him much, and didn't look further into it, like he usually would do. In the end it cost him life, once again, by saving Brendan. The night after Warrens death, Brendan went crazy. He smashed everything in his house. He cried for hours on, till no more tears were left. He had never cried for anything in his life. He vowed he would get revenge.

After not going to work for a week, Brendan went back to work. But nothing was the same. He no longer smiled, cracked jokes of any sort. He barely talked. He was like a dead man walking. Everything he passed by or did reminded him of Warren. He couldn't even concentrate on simple tasks, such as searching up criminal name, without thinking, what if there was any possibility one of the faces being Warrens killer. He was already hard to approach before meeting Warren, but now no one dared to go near him, afraid of what he might do, so they just let him be. But soon it became to hard to bare, he had punched one of his co-workers in the face, when he had said he needed to get over Warren, saying he was acting like Warren was his wife or something. Brendan was taken in by the head of the police department, given the biggest lecture of his life telling him to get his head together or else he would be risking his job. Brendan didn't say a word, nor listen, at the end he just walked out of the room, and never looked back.

He decided about moving back to Ireland, but then decided not to. The club was no longer an interest, and his head was not in the right state to move. Only thing in his head was revenge, no matter the cost. He had no one anyways. No wife, kids, siblings. His father had died of an heart attack, he was an alcoholic, and his mom left him when he was fourteen, moved away and married some man he never met. He was forced on the streets, and ended up dealing here and there, life consisting of crime, and drugs. At the age of twenty Brendan met a nasty accident during a drug dealing which altered his life, causing him to rethink his chooses in life. He was still young and had the chance to turn over a new leaf. He had moved to Hollyoaks village.

He enrolled in law enforcement classes. He was bright, and fast. Any assignment he was given he excelled in. His years being a criminal had become an advantage to him. He understood how both sides of the worlds operated. After couple years of studying and training, Brendan became a cop, and joined Hollyoaks Police Department. He put everyone in shame. He was practically the brightest of all them. He laughed at how dumb actually the cops in Hollyoaks were. He soon became the top dog, the one everyone looked up to, especially when he managed to catch a long time serial killer, Silas Biliset. At first Ethan Scott the local cop had been assigned to the case, but he was dumb as a door knob, so Brendan decided to take it in his own hands and operated by himself. He had outsmarted Silas, and caught him red handed. He's now serving life in prison.

The whole village see's Brendan Brady as some sort of hero, but Brendan begs to differ. He was able to catch Silas, because the Hollyoaks cops were just too plain dumb. However even though he was a cop everyone was some how afraid of him. They thought Brendan was running HPD with how things were going. He was always intimidating and alluded power, but people respected him very much so. Anything that happened everyone would run to Brendan, wanting him to solve the case, or catch a criminal. He gladly did. But then came Warren, a newly trained cop who was the smartest Brendan had seen. It made him dislike him for that reason. But things had changed, and they were as close as two conjoined twins. But now Warren is dead, and Brendan is an ex-cop, and doesn't know what to do with his life. The only thing on his mind is revenge. He has enough money in his savings account to last him couple years, so looking for a job is not on the top of his priority list at the moment.

...

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP. Brendan groans, as he attempts to turn off the alarm while his face still buried under his blanket. The alarm falls to the ground. He curses profanities as he throws the blanket off him and reaches for it. He looks at the time. It's only fucking 3:26 a.m. He slams it back onto the lamp table, and throws his head back onto pillow. He closes his eyes and breathes heavily. Suddenly there is a loud thud. Brendan opens his eyes. He quickly sits up. He stays still for a couple seconds, then slowly gets up, opens his drawer and reaches for his hand gun. Like a pro, he holds onto it and slowly heads towards his door, dressed in a wife beater, and black sweat pants hung low below his waist.

He slowly opens the door with one hand, then quickly jumps into position, pointing the gun, but sees nothing. Even though he's no longer a cop, it doesn't mean he doesn't move, and think like one anymore. He leans back against the wall and slowly approaches the stairs. He slowly takes one step at time, trying to avoid any noise, as he holds his gun firmly. He reaches the bottom step, and looks to his right. Coast clear. He quickly, walks against the staircase wall in the living room. He hears a little rumbling. He tightens his lips, and then quickly turns and points the gun towards the sound in the kitchen. Suddenly a man in dressed all in black notices him, he throws a DVD player in his hand towards Brendan and runs into one of the room. Brendan starts shooting and runs after him. Just when he was getting close, he hears another noise. He turns and notices another one, much slimmer, dressed all in black as well, face covered. He freezes when he see's Brendan with the gun.

"Don't fucking move, or I will shoot!" Brendan shouts. Brendan rushes forward, keeping the gun aimed the man. But before he could get to him; the man makes a swift move, grabs a vase on the kitchen counter and throws it at Brendan, causing him to drop his gun. Instead of grabbing the gun, Brendan runs after him. He jumps on him, causing him to fall hard onto the carpet in the living room. Brendan straddles his back. The man underneath struggles and curses. Brendan twists his hands behind his back.

"Get off me!" The man screams.

"Ya fucking shit! You chose the wrong house to break in!" Brendan hisses, as he pins the mans hands and gabs his knee into the curve of his back. He can't budge, he doesn't have the strength Brendan does. The man groans in pain. Brendan then grabs the black beany hat covering his face.

"Let see your shitty face, eh?" Brendan hisses, and pulls it off. First thing Brendan notices, is the man's hair is dirty blond, wet with sweat, and all over the place. Brendan grabs his hair and pulls it up and turns it as far as he could. He's taken back, as he stares into a pair of the bluest eyes he has ever seen, and long eye lashes women would die for. A sharp up turn nose, and full pouty lips, and pair of canine teeth. He wasn't expecting this. This is no man. He looks barely sixteen. Brendan can see fear in the his eyes, almost like pleading. His lips quiver. Brendan smirks evilly and leans in and whispers into his ears.

"Do they always send little boys to do the dirty job?" Brendan growls thick and dangerous.

"I am not a little boy." The younger man growls in defense.

"Oh really, so I guess your a big man, doing a big mans job, ain't that right?" Brendan lowly says.

"I am big enough! Right, so get the fuck off me before you get into trouble!" The boy shouts. Brendan laughs, mockingly. He can't deny that he likes the boys sass. He reminds him of himself, when he was younger and thought he was on top of the world, a top dog, when in reality he was just a fucking puppy sticking out his tongue, begging for attention.

"What trouble might that possibly be?" Brendan asks very thickly, every word pronounced to perfection.

The younger man swallows his spit.

"Ww...well I know you know I wasn't the only one here, right, so he is gonna go and let the rest know that you have me." The younger man tries to threaten.

Brendan laughs again and pulls the younger man's hair harder and leans in and whispers closer, his lips almost grazing the younger man's ears.

"I'll be gladly waiting, but till then you are mine." Brendan thickly growls sending a shiver down the younger mans body.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is next chapter of Break In. Hope you enjoy. ^_^

**Pretty Please Review**, I would love to know what you guys think.

WARNING! Hard M! So if it's not your kind of thing please don't read. Also this is my first time ever writing any type of Sex scene. So forgive me if it sounds awkward. Anyways hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 2:**

...

"Ay, Lads," Danny says turning on his heel looking at both Kevin and Ste standing by the door panting, like they had been running a marathon.

"Common sit." He points at the two of them. They quickly but nervously sit down on couple of chairs Danny has prepared for them. He stands with his hands on his side, looking posh in his dark grey Armani suit, and crisp white button up. Ste never understood why a man like him even wore them suits, honestly he didn't think they looked right on him, but hey what did it matter, he was here for the money, not to stare at Danny, who wasn't exactly bad looking but not exactly Ste's type either. Suddenly the door swings open.

"Ay there fellas, see you guys have started the show without me, that's no fun, my feelings are well hurt." Walker says sarcastically, wide grin on his face, looking at Ste, Kevin and Danny. Ste stares at him, twirling his fingers. Walker was Ste's type. Tall, muscular but not too much, charming, funny, and strong. What he really liked was Walkers long hair and ear piercing. It made his stomach flip. He always fantasized about grabbing his hair and kissing him, while Walker fucked him senseless. But that was out of the question. Walker didn't swing that way, at least as far as he know. Especially working for Danny, you had to be secret about such affairs. Danny hated queers. So Ste tried to keep his feelings bottled up whenever around him, but who was he to complain. He never made as much money in his whole life. So Ste kept it on the low, even though he couldn't help but stare at Walker.

"Walker, what an unexpected surprise. Never late are we, please take a seat and proceed to enjoy the show while it lasts." Danny says every so sarcastically, pointing at an empty chair. Walker walks smoothly to the empty chair, sat right by Ste. Then leans back against the chair and puts his hand behind his head like hes about to watch his favorite sports game. Walks winks at Ste when he notices he's looking at him, his cheeks flush red.

"So whens the real show starting?" Walker asks casually.

"Waiting on Joel." Kevin says.

"Why is baby face allowed to be late?" Walker asks.

"He's running errands for me if you must know, and he was the first one here actually." Danny responds.

Walker smiles.

"Your fond of the young lad arn't ya?"

"I am fond of anyone you does their job well." Danny remarks thickly.

"I do my job well, me." Ste suddenly points to himself. Walkers looks at him and laughs.

"Oi, what ya laughing at?" Ste asks blushing.

"Bambi, we all know you do your job well." Walker smirks.

"What that suppose to mean?" Ste asks pouting. He would get mad if it were someone else, but with Walker all he does is pout.

Suddenly the door opens and Joel comes in, his breath labored.

"Sorry, got bit behind, the printers were full." Joel says.

"Printers?" Kevin asks.

"Yes, it's a place where you print things on paper, Kevin." Walkers sarcastically says.

"I know what a printer is..I was ask..." Kevin rolls his eyes.

"Alright girls, save the hair pulling for later on, we have business to discuss." Danny says more seriously now. Joel hands him the papers.

"We're listening." Walker remarks.

They all are seated and Danny starts going over their plans.

"Walker you and Joel are going to the Mc Queens house."

"What? The Mc Queens?...What do they have that's of any value, besides the fit girls." Walkers smirks. Ste looks at him and frowns at the remark.

"If you were listening the last meeting, you would know, that Mercedes Mcqueen has bought the Club."

Walkers stares at him confused.

"He wants the deed to the club." Joel says.

Walkers eyes open wide, and smirks. "Ohhh..ok..I see...and how do you suppose we find a piece of paper, in house filled with Mc Queens?"

"Well ya guys are lucky, the Mc Queens are out of town, so you have an empty house." Danny informs.

"How do you know all this?" Ste asks. they all look at him.

"Something called research." Kevin remarks rolling his eyes.

"Oi don't get smart with me ooglely eyes." Ste remarks.

"Oogely eyes?..Is that suppose to be some kind of insult?" Kevin asks raising his voice.

Walkers starts laughing hard.

They all look at him. "What, don't tell me you guys don't find it bit hilarious when the ..." Walkers sayings pointing to Kevin and Ste. "Olson twins argue...it's really..what's the word..adorable."

"We aint twins!" Kevin and Ste say in unison. Ste pouts, crossing his arms.

"You see!" Walker points.

"Girls, girls, we got business here!" Danny slaps the table he's standing next too.

"Sorry boss." Walker says saluting.

Danny gives him a not so happy face.

"Well right, back to what I was saying, you two, Mc Queens house...here is a map of the layout to their house..." He hands one out to Walker and to Joel.

Walker looks at surprised.

"How did you get this?" He asks Danny. Danny points to Joel.

"Baby face?...but how?

"Remember he used to date Thersa McQueen." Ste anwers instead. Joel looks little tense.

"She used to invited me a lot there, and I got to know the place well." Joel adds.

Walkers smirks.

"Oh you mean that blonde bimbo you were always hanging around with at the pub?" Walkers asks. Joel gives him a dirty look. "Never found the appeal, but I guess it had its benefits after all." Walker says looking amused.

"Bimbos later, business now." Danny interrupts.

"Sorry, go on." Walker says.

"Well now that you guys figured out what you have to do, get on with it...you have till tomorrow to get all planned...they come back in three days." Danny explains then turns to Kevin and Ste, both them have an frown on their faces.

"That leaves you two...and don't start, because you girls have a rather interesting one." Danny smirks, as he takes two pieces of paper and hands Ste and Kevin one.

Both look at it. Kevins eyes open wide, and Ste just looks at it confused.

"Whose Brendan Brady?"

They all look at him, like he has grown horns.

"Ya not serious?" Walkers asks.

"What? Am I suppose to know him?" Ste asks all oblivious. Kevin slaps his forehead and shakes it.

"This..is exactly why I can't work this one." Kevin remarks. Ste opens his mouth, Danny looks like he's about to answer, but Walkers gets to it first.

"Bambi, Brendan Brady is like the most notorious cop in Hollyoaks..."

"Ex-cop." Danny corrects.

"Oh ya, forgot that...everyone knows him, or at least has heard of him... and your telling me you never have?" Walker asks looking quiet shocked.

Ste frown, he looks like he's trying to think hard.

"Wait, it's that copper who caught the serial killer?" Kevin ask, eyes wide.

"Silas Biliset." Joel adds.

Ste's eyes open wide, and he almost stands up.

"You mean, this copper caught the killer of me best friend, Ray?" Ste suddenly is very wordy.

"Bingo." Walker ends.

Ste looks at Danny.

"How come I never...I would've known..." Ste looks like he's about to cry. Ray was one of Silas last victims and Ste almost went insane after her death, and wanted to find the killer but the case went cold, till one day the news of the Silas Biliset being arrested was all over the village. But he never asked how or who had caught him. He just was glad he was locked up.

"Do you not read the papers Ste?" Kevin asks. Ste looks at him pissed off.

"If ya haven't fucking forgotten, I think I told ya I am dyslexic."

"What's that mean?" Kevin asks.

Everyone rolls their eyes, including Danny.

"Bloody hell, it's like I am teaching a group of dumb and dumbers." Danny shouts.

"Means he can't read." Joel answers.

"Right, well ya at least must have seen him on the Telli." Kevin adds.

"I just bloody bought one a week ago, me." Ste adds, angrily.

"Can we just get one with the bloody plan!" Danny shouts.

They all say quiet.

"I forgot your unable to read, so that information pamphlet does you no good, I would let Kevin explain, but by the end of it am sure it will be a complete different subject, so let me just brief it for ya." Danny says calmly.

"Like I said he's an Ex-copper, very well known to Hollyoaks, actually was the only intelligent one in the department. He's been in the force for almost eight years, started at the age twenty-four and just a month ago quit..."

"Why?" Ste asks curious.

"Do you remember the incident four months ago..." Danny reminds him.

Ste remembers that day clearly.

...

_**Four months ago**_

_Danny had sent all them to meet up at a ware house, where he had planned for them to pick up some drugs, from some dealers. Since he didn't trust only one of them to go, he sent all four because the only one who had been working with him the longest was Joel, Kevin came next, then Walker and lastly Ste, the most inexperienced. They all ended up going to him for one reason; money. Everyone had heard of Danny Houston. Danny Houston is the Brendan Brady of the crime/drug dealing world. He knows all the ends and outs of it, and he pays them well, based on what they accomplished of course. And this night was suppose to be one of the biggest they had done so far. Ste was super nervous, but excited. This was his first serious assignment. _

_It was a warm spring night. Danny told them to go an hour earlier than the dealers so they could be ready. But plans had changed when, the car Danny provided them had a flat tire in middle of the way. Danny had to go and pick them up, and drop them near the warehouse. He stayed in his van and hid somewhere behind the warehouse. Danny had given each one of them a hand gun, and were all covered in black. They had black beanie hats to cover their faces if need be, just incase, the dealers were some type of set up. Danny was always careful, and suspicious, and these dealers were new. They got out the van and walk behind one another in a row; Walker first, Ste, Joel and Kevin._

_"What time did Danny say they were gonna arrive?" Ste asks nervously._

_"Well we are like an hour late thanks to Walker." Joel says._

_"Hey it ain't my bloody fault I got a flat tire, blondie here said I should take a short cut." Walker hisses, pointing at Kevin._

_"Well I didn't think you would actually listen, since you never usually do." Kevin barks back._

_"Well it's exactly..._

_While all three of them are bickering, Ste thinks he heard a voice or something. He steps away from them, without them noticing and slowly, he walks to the corner of the building. His heart starts beating, he feels something's not right. He reaches the corner and slowly peeks his head. He automatically notices a man starring right at him, and Ste see's the uniform, he freaks out and brings out his gun, he hears the copper yelling out, altering rest of them too. And that's when he notices the other copper. He points his gun, and shoots the copper who runs towards the other one, pushing him down. _

_"What the fuck!" Walker shouts as he notices Ste is shooting by the wall, all of them pull down their beanie hats and draw out their guns automatically, and join Ste. They start shooting from behind the wall. Ste notices the other copper running quickly into the warehouse, Ste tries to shoot him but misses. He was too quick, and was shooting back at them. They all noticed the other copper was on the ground, and at the moment Danny came flying with his van, with the door open._

_"GET IN!" Danny shouts at them. They all jump in, close the door, and Danny speeds off into the night, Ste see's the other copper shooting at them, but it was too dark to see his face clearly. But Ste knew they had either really injured the other cop, or he was dead. They later found out from the papers, and news that a cop had been killed during a drug operation at a ware house; they knew it was them. Ste knew he was the one who killed the cop. He shot him in the back. It made his stomach flip, almost causing him to throw up, it was his first kill. But Danny and the rest of the men applauded him, saying he was super brave, and if he hadn't acted soon, they could have been caught, or worse ended up dead. However it still made Ste uneasy, he excepted it, for it was a part of being a criminal._

...

Ste sighs heavily.

"Yea I remember."

"Well the copper that you killed was Brendan Brady's partner." Danny ends. Ste's eyes open in shock.

"What?...wait, so you telling me you want me to go break in to his house after knowing all this?!" Ste ask angrily.

"It don't matter Ste, the cases gone cold, no one knows it was you. There were no witnesses." Danny explains.

"But still, he's a cop!"

"Ex-cop." Walker corrects..

"Whatever...the point is I ain't robbing some crazy Ex-cop...he'll shoot us if he catches us!" Ste says loudly.

"He won't if you know what your doing." Danny explains.

"What are we suppose to be looking for anyways?" Kevin asks.

"Brady is a wealthy man, and I am sure a man like him keeps his cash hidden in his home." Danny says.

"How are we gonna break in?" Ste asks.

Danny smiles.

"Good boy...that's easy. Joel and I have been watching him. He's barely home, and when he is, there is always a silver BMW in his parking lot. So just look out for the car. Simple." Danny says.

"Well what if he is home and his car is not there?" Ste asks.

"Well you guys are not gonna just attack his house Ste. You gotta look for signs."

"Like what?"

"That's why you and Kevin have to figure out, if I give you all the answers, then what's the point of you working for me?"

"Right...fine." Ste doesn't argue.

"Ok then girls, go on then." Danny says clapping his hands.

They all get up. Walker stands and yawns loudly and stretches his arms. He pats Joel on the shoulder, and gestures them to head out, then he turns to Ste.

"And Ste, sweetheart, try to not kill him." Walker laughs.

"Real funny Walker." Ste pouts.

They all walk out.

Walker and Joel set their plan into action before Ste and Kevin. They managed to get the deed to Danny, who rewarded them greatly, and sent them off on a mini vacation, so that no suspicions arise. Ste and Kevin took longer than Danny had expected. But eventually they gathered the courage to go with it, they decided they really couldn't make a set plan, and decided to just pick a day where Brendan's car was not in the parking lot, and eventually find a way to break into his house. Danny gave them his address. He lived somewhere in Chester. His house was secluded compared to the rest. Which was a good night before the actual date they planned for the break in, they observed his house and all the windows and doors it had. His house is big, but not as big as they had expected. Ten windows total, and two doors, that lead to out side. One in the front and one through the garage. Couple of bushes lead all the way to the front door. They asked for guns the night before, but Danny refused, saying it would cause more harm than good. They eventually settled with taking a knife each.

The next night they set their plan into action.

Ste and Kevin, dressed all in black, face covered, slowly, snuck around Brendan's two story home. It was dark and silent. Only things they could hear was crickets chirping, and the only light they had was the moon. They walked to the front, hid behind trees, and looked around before continuing.

"Where should be look first?" Kevin asks in a very hushed voice.

"Well it doesn't seem anyone is here, so why don't we just check the front first, it would be easier to come out later." Ste whispers.

"Ok, lets go." Kevin whispers as they bend down and speed walk like ninjas to the front of the house. They both duck down and crawl next to the front of the house. They get to the first window.

"Ok, I will check and see if I can get it open, while you watch my back." Ste says.

"Ok, hurry."

Ste quickly tries to push up the window, but to no avail. He looks around the window and doesn't seem like he can really do anything to it. He bends right back down.

"Shit it won't open...lets go to the next one."

They both crawl to the next one, then the next, then...

"Bloody hell, this one is unlocked!" Ste hushes in a loud whisper, all excited.

"No way!" Kevin responds as he get up and looks at it.

They both look every direction and see if they can look through the house, but it's pitch dark. They both push up the window. They must have hit the jack pot or something, for them to be so lucky. Kevin helps Ste up through the window, and then gets in, since it's not really high from the ground. They both bend down, and slowly look around them selves, it looks less dark when in side. They realize they are in dinning room.

"What do we do now?" Kevin asks.

"Why you telling me, this my first time breaking into someone's home." Ste whispers very quietly.

"Well how about we both split up. You go over to that side, and I'll start searching here." Kevin says.

"Ok, but be fast." Ste says.

Kevin quickly looks to and checks the dinning room, nothing, then bathroom. Why? Only god knows, then goes into some room.

"Ste I think I got something." Kevin whispers, forgetting Ste's on the other side. The moon light peaking through the window is allowing him to see a little. He notices the made up bed, screen TV and DVD. Kevin decides to take the DVD. The TV is too big. He turns takes out a small flash light to help him see the wires, and manages to get it loose. He picks the DVD up, and looks around the room more. He turns to look in the closet and wham runs right into a tall lamp light hidden in the dark, it crashes to the floor. "Shit." He swears quietly, and then looks in the closet, under the bed, in the drawers. There is nothing. This must be a guest room. He gives up, and then rushes out with the DVD in his hand. He freezes right in his tracks when he notices a tall figure in the hall way pointing a gun at him, he panics, throws the DVD at him and runs to the dinning room, he hears guns shots fired, he jumps out the window, without looking back. He runs into the car speeds off. Leaving Ste alone in the house.

...

**Minutes earlier**

Ste panics when he hears the gun shot. He knows someone else is in the house besides them. He quickly runs down stairs, tries to quickly make his way across the living room, but knocks a small table down on his way, and stops dead in his track when he see's the man, which he can only assume is Brendan Brady. He automatically notices his hypnotizing pale blue eyes, and mustache.

"Don't fucking move, or I will shoot." The man shouts, voice thick and dangerous.

Ste panics when the man starts coming closer, he notices in corner of his eyes a vase on the kitchen surface. Without thinking he quickly grabs it and throws it at the man, causing his gun to fall, and he turns and runs. But before he even has time to realize he's gone the wrong way, he's tackled to the floor. He tries to struggle and push the man off him, but he's too heavy, too strong.

"Get off me!" Ste screams.

"Ya fucking shit! You chose the wrong house to break in!" Brendan hisses thickly. Ste feels his arms being pinned down, and feels a heavy knee being pressed in the curve of his back. He groans in pain. He feels the mans hands grabs his head.

He hisses in a very thick, low growl. "Let see your shitty face, eh?" and pulls it off. Ste feels a cold rush of air hit his face. Then he feels his hair being pulled up and turned, almost straining his neck. That's when he see's the mans face more clearly. Bright pale blue eyes, that shine like glass, pale skin, dark trimmed moustache above his pink lips. He's never seen a man like him before. He's thought Walker was dead good looking, and he is, but this man is fucking gorgeous Ste thinks. He swallows. But his eyes are deadly, cold. Ste is scared shitless. He killed this mans partner. This is the notorious Brendan Brady. How he did not fucking know him before, baffles him. The man is starring intensely at him, piercing his soul. His face comes closer, and Ste can feel his hot breath on side of his face as he growls into his ears.

"Do they always send little boys to do the dirty jobs?"

Only if he knew what dirty job he has done Ste thinks.

"I am not a little boy." He shouts.

"Oh really, so I guess your a big man now, because you broke into my house, ain't that right?"

"I am big enough! Right, so get the fuck off me before you get into trouble!" Ste shouts, attempting to be threatening when he really knows, the man on top of him is far from threatened. And it's confirmed when he hears a dangerous, mocking laugh, which sends ripples of fear through every vein in Ste's body. The man leans back in and says slowly.

"What trouble might that possibly be?"

Ste swallows his spit.

"Ww...well I know you know I wasn't the only one here, right, so someone will coming looking for me soon."

Brendan laughs again and then he feels his hair being tugged harder and swears he can feel the mans lips next to his ears as he whispers thickly.

"I'll be gladly waiting, but till then you are mine." The last words practically paralyze Ste.

...

Ste's body is dead still under his. He quickly gets up and pulls him by the hair, and arms and slams him against the wall, as he presses body against Ste's. He pulls his head back, and whispers.

"Do you what happens to blokes like you?" Brendan hisses. Ste doesn't know and doesn't want to find out. He just struggles and tries to push Brendan off him.

"G..get off..me!" Ste shouts.

"Wrong answer." Brendan says. "So let's try again. Do you know what happens to blokes like you?" Brendan asks again this time even more slow and deep, his voice sends shivers through Ste's body.

"Please...why you doing this?" Ste cries out.

"That's a hard question, maybe I should show you ..." Brendan whispers thickly.

"I..I..am sorry, right, I ..just..I needed..." Ste tries to form out his words.

"Needed what?.." Brendan quickly hisses.

"I .. I won't do..it again, I promise, just please let me go." Ste says with his heart pounding in his chest. Suddenly Brendan turns him over, pins his wrists above his head, and leans into his body. Both their eyes meet. Brendan's so intense and wild, and Ste's red and fearful. His lips quiver, as he tries to figure out what's gonna happen.

"You have no idea how lenient I am being with you boy." He hisses. "No idea."

"I was about to beat the bloody hell out of you, break every bone, and limb, then toss ye arse to prison."

Ste shakes his head.

"Wanna guess why I still haven't?" Brendan asks with a smirk threatening to form in corner of his lips.

"D...dunno." Ste quietly says, barely audible. Brendan cocks his head a little and stares at him so intensely Ste thinks he's gonna burn a whole through his face. Brendan slowly puts his face to Ste ears, and whispers.

"Because you... are...so... fucking..." He says each word heavy, and dangerously slow. "bea..u..ti..ful." He drawls out the last word slowly and smoothly. Ste literally shivers. His heart beat would speed up hundred miles per our if it could get any faster than it already is. He feels Brendan's tongue drag swipe over his ears, then down his Jaw.

"Get off me! You bastard!" Ste screams. Brendan chuckles, not affected by his protest.

He holds Ste's wrist harder against wall, and licks his way to Ste's lips.

"No..get off!" Ste cries out.

Brendan grabs his face with one hand and turns it to face him.

"That's not gonna be easy boy, and you know that." Brendan whispers closely, Ste feels every hot breath, it's making him breathless. He stares into Brendan's eyes. They are so beautiful and dark, mysterious. Suddenly he feels a hand rising up his side. He shivers at the touch. His sweater is being lifted up, and Brendan trails the tip of his fingers up his warm smooth skin. Ste's stomach shudders to the touch.

"You see you can protest all you want, but I know your body begs to differ." Brendan hisses seductively, with still edge of danger to it. Before Ste can says anything, Brendan attacks his mouth, and grabs his head with both hands, and punishingly kisses Ste. Ste groans, and tries to fight it, but Brendan just pushes him against the wall, grabs his arms, not letting them move, attacking his mouth in every possible angel. He forces his tongue between Ste's hot breathless mouth, and catches his tongue and fights with it, and licks all over in his mouth, sucking the breath out of him. Ste's mind is clouded and fuzzy, he doesn't even know how to react. His mind is trying to fight it, but his body is not letting him. He moans into the kiss, and opens his mouth wider, allows for Brendan's tongue to go as far as possible. Brendan can feel it now, can feel Ste's reaction. He grabs his leg and pull it to his side, and pushes his hardening groin against Ste's whose surprisingly hard already.

Ste moans into Brendan's mouth when he pushes his groin into him. Sending a pleasure he's never felt before. He has no idea how this night has turned into this, but at this moment it's not even important. Ste lifts his other legs around Brendan's waist, and Brendan presses him harder against the wall. Both grabbing hair, and pulling and yanking. Suddenly he's being picked up and moved. He doesn't know where, because all he can feel is Brendan's tongue in his mouth, and grabbing him, digging his fingers into his flesh. Ste moans at every touch.

Out of nowhere, his back hits a hard surface, he breaks the kiss. He notices he's been laid down on some sort of table, he looks up at Brendan, and his eyes are dark, filled with lust, desire. Both them breathless, but before he can register anything, Brendan goes down on him again. His tongue deep down his throat. Swapping saliva back and fourth and devouring each others mouth like they have been starved all their lives. Ste sweater and shirt is suddenly being pulled off his head, and he helps Brendan quickly take off his wife beater. Ste feels his hard chest, and the hairs between his fingers. He pulls Brendan in for a kiss, but Brendan starts attacking his jaw, neck, and collar bone, kissing, sucking, licking, biting. It's dark, barely any light. Ste moans, and pants under Brendan's tight, strong body. His hard cock jabbing Ste's covered thighs. Brendan starts going down to his chest, and then nipples. Sucks, and licks and bites them, eliciting absence moans from Ste, he's never heard come from anyone else. The sounds shoot straight down to his already hardened cock. He can't take it anymore. He quickly pulls down Ste's sweatpants and underwear in one swift move. He grabs Ste's cock and strokes it.

"Oh god..." Ste cries out.

"Your fucking beautiful!" Brendan hisses as he grabs Ste's thighs and pulls him down further off the table, and lifts his leg up high and parts them. Even though it's dark, he can see his tight pink whole. He puts his head between Ste's legs and licks his whole and sticks the tip of it in.

"...oh...god.." Ste cries out.

"You like that don't you?..."

Ste can only nod.

"Just wait till I fuck you." Brendan thickly says, almost sounda threatening, but Ste's too lost in pleasure to even care.

But Brendan pulls away his tongue and spits on his hole. He speads it with his tongue then grabs his cock, spits in his hand and coats his cock with it. He pulls Ste leg so far back, his knees touch the table. Ste eyes open wide when he feels the tip of Brendans cock at his entrance.

"Wait!" He shouts.

Brendan groans. "What?"

"I...I''ve..I never done this before." Ste says embarrassingly.

"Don't worry, you will be begging for more once I am done with you boy." Brendan seductively growls and pushes in the head of his cock.

"Aauugghh...Fucking hurts." Ste cries.

"It's meant to hurt at first, but it gets better." Brendan groans as he leans and kisses Ste, all tongue and teeth.

But Brendan goes in deeper while still kissing Ste, swallowing his moans of pain, till he's in all the way.

He stays still for couple second, and just kisses Ste, hard and sloppy, getting Ste's mind off the pain. Ste moans and claws hard down Brendan's back.

Brendan breaks the kiss, and puts Ste's leg over his shoulder, and then pulls out all the way and then thrusts into him with one stroke, causing Ste to scream. He then pulls out again and pushes back in harder and then continues to thrust into him punishingly. Ste cries out over and over with each thrust the pain turns into torturing pleasure. Brendans cocks pounds into his sweet spot, the Ste never knew existed.

"Please...harder..Brendan." Ste moans, his eyes close shut, neck bent back and mouth open. Brendan freezes. His cock still berried deep in side Ste. Ste opens his eyes and notices Brendan starring at him. He looks angry. He just realized he called out his name. Fuck. Before he can say anything, Brendan pulls out, rams his cock back in so hard the whole coffee table moves; hitting the couch. Ste screams. Brendan just keeps repeatedly pounding into him. Fucking him like he wants to kill him, punish him. Ste knows his pissed, but at this moment he doesn't care, he takes his punishment, and loves it.

"Fuck..I ...I am gonna..gonna cum." Ste screams. Seconds later he comes all over Brendans chest, as Brendan continues and thrusts hard and fast into him, and pulls out one last time and thrusts hard back into him, rides out his orgasm, and releases his hot cum deep inside Ste. He falls on top of Ste. Both of them hot, sweaty, sticky, and panting. Couple moments later, Brendan rises up, and grabs Ste's face.

"How the fuck do you know my name?" Brendan hisses dangerously, while still berried deep inside of him.

Ste swallows hard.


	3. Chapter 3

HEY LOVELY PEOPLE! Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Here's the next chapter of Break In.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**WARNING: This chapter is practically all RATED M! Of course though it's because it's part of the whole SL! hehehe**

...

"How the fuck do you know my name?" Brendan hisses dangerously, while still berried deep inside of him.

Ste swallows hard.

"I...everyone knows you." Ste quickly says, his heart pounding, out of fear this time. Brendan looks at him as if analyzing him. He lets go of his face, and pulls out of Ste suddenly. Ste moans groans at the loss of contact. Brendan goes right back on top of him, his knees on either side of Ste's naked body. He takes Ste's hands and pins them above his head, and leans in.

"What do ye know about me?" Brendan asks thickly. But Brendan's face being so close to Ste's isn't exactly helping him answer.

"I..Well I know ya a copper...used to, and like ya were proper good, right." Ste says almost with a grin.

"So ye thought ye would break in to my house.?" Brendan asks, catching him off guard. Ste unconsciously licks his lips, wetting them with his saliva.

"Don't fucking do that." Brendan hisses.

"Do what?" Ste asked totally confused.

"Don't fucking lick ye lips like that." Brendan hisses.

"W..what..When did I do that?"

"Ye trying to wind me up on purpose." Brendan growls. Ste's really confused. He doesn't even know when he licked his lips.

"I haven't done anyfin!" Ste protests, pouting. Like that makes everything better. Brendan suddenly devours his lips, and mouth. Catching Ste by surprise once again. Ste moans into the kiss, and it sends electric volts through Brendan's body right to his groin, instantly hardening his cock. He breaks the kiss suddenly, only to stare breathless Ste in the eye.

"It's not over, I will get answers from ye." Brendan growls, then leans his head down to Ste's ears, licks it and hisses. "But right now, I just wanna fuck ye, hard, over and over again.." Ste cock twitches, he swallows. He's not too sure if he's prepared, but his cock says other wise.

Brendan starts sucking and kissing his ear, then jaw and neck. Ste tilts his head back so Brendan can get better access. Brendan licks his Adams apple and sucks it, eliciting moans from Ste. Ste arch's his back, trying to contact his now hardening cock against Brendan's. Brendan groans, then gets up off him quickly, and pulls his hands, pulling him up to him. He grabs Ste's neck and pulls him into a hard, deep kiss. Both their tongues tangled together, wet and scorching hot. They taste each other, swallow. Brendan can tell Ste's no so experienced, or at least with men. It makes Brendan grin evilly. He grabs his waist and pulls him to his groin. Ste feels Brendan hard cock against his stomach. He puts his hands in Brendan's hair and yanks it as he tries to invade more of Brendan's mouth. But Brendan turns him and pushes him onto the ledge of couch. Ste groans, as his head falls down, and he places both his hands on the cushion. Brendan leans on top of him, grabs his head back, in a neck straining position and kisses him hard one more time, and then hisses.

"Spread ye legs."

Ste obeys. He spreads them as far as he can. Brendan goes in-between his legs. His cock poking Ste's back inner thighs. Brendan licks and feels down his neck, down his spine, and to his crack. Ste moans, and puts his head down and holds onto the couch. No ones ever done anything like this to him. It's out of this world. Each touch, and lick sends thousands of shivers of pleasure unimaginable down every fiber of Ste's body. He feels like he's about to explode already. But Brendan's only started on him. He grabs Ste's hip and lifts it higher, Ste's lets now couple inches off the floor, and his forehead now reaching the cushion. He grabs Ste's cheeks and parts them, revealing his abused pink hole, which is still swollen from his cock fucking him. He sticks out his tongue and right away plunges into Ste's hole. Ste moans loud, and grabs onto the edge of the cushion. Brendan thrusts his tongue in couple more times then releases. He takes two fingers, slicks them with his saliva and twists them into Ste's hole. Ste can't take it. He can't hold anylonger. His cock is pressing against the couch and if Brendan does anymore he will explode.

"Plea...se..please..."

Brendan doesn't say anything, he knows what Ste wants, but decides not to give it just yet. He thrusts his fingers in back and fourth hard, adding a third and leans against his back while stilling thrusting into him. He grabs his hair and pulls it back.

"What do ye want?" Brendan hisses.

"Plea..se..please fuck me."

"Why?" Brendan asks deep and low. Ste groans. He's fucking with him.

"Please jus fuck me..I...need it!" Ste cries out.

"Even if ye can't walk for a whole week?" Brendan hisses, teasing him.

"Yes..jus..jus..do it.." Ste yells. Brendan pushes his head back onto the couch. He pulls his hips forward. He grabs his cheeks and parts them. He takes both his thumbs and parts his pink hole as far as he can, he pushes the tip of his head into it then shoves it in hard. The whole couch shifts and Ste yells out, as Brendan large cock starts pounding into his sweet spot every time, assaulting his hole over and over again, the friction of it crazy, burning, raw. That's what asked for so Brendan's giving it to him. Brendan pulls Ste's hips forward and starts pounding into him harder, punishingly. Brendan throws his head back, mouth slacked open eyes closes, as he pounds into his tight hole, balls deeps. He drawls out completely and thrusts right back it. Does it couple of times, and each time the couch moves further, and Ste cries out louder.

"oh..god, ..yes...aaughhh...I ..am..I am gonna come." Ste yells.

"No...n..not o...on..my..." Too Ste shivers are he rides out his orgasms and spills all over Brendan's couch, as he fucks him.

"God. fuck...ye ..sooo..fuc...soo good." Brendans words are thrown all over as he pounds into Ste's sweet hole. Suddenly there is a ringing. But Brendan ignores it, however Ste is alerted. Fuck. He curses in his head. Ste tenses up and Brendan feels it as he tries to push back in, but his hole is so tight, and he then hears the ringing more clearly. Ste lifts his head, eyes wide open. He knows what it is.

"That ye phone?" Brendan asks, all high. Ste swallows, sweat starts falling down.

"..it's... nothing, keep going." Ste tries to relax, and Brendan pushes back in all the way, but the ringing doesn't stop.

"Jus pick the fucking thing up." Brendan groans.

"No.. 's nothing.." Ste says back quickly. Brendan detects fear in his voice, he pulls out of Ste and quickly, picks up his pant.

"NOO! please!" Ste shouts still draped over the couch. Brendan brings out the phone but it goes off. Ste tries to get up, but Brendan pushes his head down and he walks back behind Ste.

"Guess it was not that important." Brendan says. Ste sighs heavily. That was close. Brendan pulls his hips forward, and puts his cock in-between Ste's cheeks.

"Open wide." Brendan orders, as he looks at Ste's phone. Missed call Danny. He presses call back and puts it on speaker, Ste eyes open wide and he's about to move, but Brendan shoves his cock hard into Ste. He screams.

"Steeee?!...where the fuck are ya, Kevin told me he left ya behind." The voice on the speaker yells. Brendan thrusts into him harder, Ste tries to shut his mouth with his hands. But Brendan grabs his hair and pulls it up hard, he gasps.

"Ste..what's fucking going on?" Danny hisses.

"Steven busy right now Danny, we'll get back to ye soon, ye." Brendan says almost casually, as he pulls back out of Ste and then slams back in, while Still holding his hair.

"Who the fuck is this? " Danny ask bitterly.

"Brendan Brady." Brendan hisses and then pushes hard back into Ste, and he screams.

"What the fuck ye doing to him?" Danny shouts, pissed off.

"I ain't doing anything he don't like." Brendan drawls and he continues to fuck Ste, and Ste can't hold his moans in.

"Ohh..fuck, c'mon STEVEN, tell him." Brendan hisses all high he pounds into him, close to the edge.

Ste doesn't speak. Brendan pulls his head back harder.

"C'mon fucking tell him...how ye like my big cock in ye!" Brendan thrusts his final shot, and rides out his orgasm, and shoots his cum into him, and both pant heavily.

"Fucking disgusting queer!" Danny shouts.

"Ya fucking show ya face ever again, ya are fucking dead!" Danny shouts and hangs up.

Brendan lets go of Ste's hairs and pulls out. He turns on the light behind him, and walks over to his closes and puts on his pants. Ste slowly gets, off the couch. His eyes squint at the bright light, and finally see's Brendan face clearly. Brendans starring at him deadly. Ste covers his front. He has no idea why when Brendan's already seen him all. However the light makes him feel so vulnerable, and naked. He quickly grabs his pants and pulls them on.

"D..do... ya know what ya just did?!" Ste shouts only couple feet away from Brendan. His eyes are wild, dark, blue, and his lips pressed together in anger. Brendan starts walking up to him. He takes step backwards nervously.

"H...he..he's gonna kill me now.." Ste says more quiet and vulnerably.

"Not before I kill ye first." Brendan hisses low and deep. Ste shakes his head, his lips start to quiver. Without thinking he quickly turns to run towards the front door. But Brendans fast, and catches him around the waist and pulls him backwards and slams him against the wall, and twists his arms bind his back. It's seems like everything is going in reverse, back to where they started, and what happened was just a dream, and this is reality now.

"Ya really think I am that fucking stupid, hmmm?" Brendan hisses dangerously.

"N..no...please..I didn't.." Ste cries, doesn't even know what words are falling out his mouth.

"Ye think I wouldn't find out STEVEN." Brendan puts extra pronunciation on his name.

"Danny and I go along way boy...am surprised he has a chav like ye doing his dirty job...ye must be doing something right." Brendan hisses. "What do ye do for him?" Brendan asks thickly.

"Jus...anyfin he needs." Ste answers.

"Like what?!" Brendan asks deeply.

"Jus small things."

"Small things?..Ye call breaking in a cop house a small thing?" Brendan hisses.

"No..."

"..Da..Danny..made me... I didn't wan to tho, when I found out ya... were copper." Ste reveals quietly.

"Then why did ye do it then?" Brendan growls, leans closer into Ste..."Was it the thrill, rush of adrenaline..." Brendan drawls thickly as he traces his fingers down Ste's side, Ste gasps at the touch, his stomach caves in. "... going through your body..." Brendan whispers harshly. "Or else, why else would a lad such as ye self, so fucking..."Brendan breathes heavily, as he trails his fingers down over his torso down to Ste's groin. "So fucking gorgeous and sexy...be brave enough to break in to my house?" Brendan asks heavily and cups Ste's cock, and fuck its hard again. Ste moans at the touch. Ste's unable to speak, he hates what Brendan's doing to him, and how weak he's making him.

"Look at ye...so fucking hard already...bet ye planned all this didn't ye?... ye knew who I was...what I look like...I almost don't blame ye...I mean..." Brendan says as he rubs Ste's groin; Ste shivers and gasps, as he takes his other hand and trails it over his neck. "My body and this smooth..." Trails it over his shoulders, down to his shoulder blades. "Silky, delectiable..." Trails down Ste's spine.. "..skin..." Then down the curve of his back. "And this hot...plump..." Turns his hands and moves it down under Ste's pants. "..fuckable.." and squeezes his cheek. "Arse." Brendan hisses seductively. Ste moans and leans back against Brendan unconsciously. Brendan leans and kisses Ste's neck. "Ye so fucking..." Then kisses his shoulder..."hot." He cups Ste's groin harder and rubs it, and Ste moans and cries.

"Ye so fucking...horny...it's unbelievable." Brendan drawls as he licks Ste neck and up to his ear. He takes his hands out from under Ste's pants and turns Ste's head in a neck straining twist, and grabs his hair, Ste's eyes are barely open, and his mouth wet and parted. Brendan sticks out his tongue, and thrusts it deep inside Ste's parted mouth, and licks and pulls at his sweet tongue tortuously slow. Both of them moan at the sensation, and pleasure. Ste turns his body to face him, and throws his arms around Brendan's neck and lifts his feet around Brendan's waist, and both kiss and kiss, long sensual, not rushed like before. Almost like they are trying to figure each other out. Brendan then breaks the kiss and pulls Ste head back, revealing his long, slender neck, the big juicy vain popping out. Brendan sucks it, licks it, bites it and marks it. He goes down to his collar bone and works on it, making it wet. Ste moans and archs his back, into Brendan, his hard cock straining through his pants. He can feel Brendan's hard cock as well, and it's driving him crazy. He's craving it, like never before. It's only been matter of minutes he had fucked his senseless but as crazy as it feels, Ste feels like he's deprived, he needs it. It's like trying a new drug for the first time and becoming addicted right away, as it fills all your senses and makes you lose control, like Brendan's doing to him.

"Ple..ase..Brendan...fuck..fuck..me." Ste cries out. Brendan stops kissing and looks at Ste's face. So fucking high, not in this world, mouth parted, eye's glossed over, flush cheeks, hair slick and messed up, it makes his cock twitch. He pulls Ste's face close, and bites his lips, and breathes heavily into his mouth.

"God, only if ye can see ye self...soooo..fucking..filthy.. ..utiful...it's unimaginable..." Brendan hisses and licks his lips. Ste attacks Brendan's mouth with his. He can't handle it. He grab's Brendan's hair and kisses all angels trying to get Brendans tongue to feel his all over. Both moan, and groan. Brendan pushes Ste's back hard against the wall, and then grabs the hem of him pants from the back and pulls it over his arse, Ste legs his legs fall down, and he quickly, pulls them off, and then pulls Brendan's down and Brendan steps out of them. Ste tries to get up, but Brendan hold his head down, and Ste's looks up at his with lustful eyes. Brendan licks his lips and grabs his hair.

"Suck it boy." Brendan hisses. Ste goes right for it. Grabs Brendan thick cock around his thin slim finger and leans and licks the slit, tasting the salty pre-cum. Brendan throws his head back and moans.

"Oh..god...fuck.." He pushes Ste's head more down.

"C'mon...take it." Brendan hisses. He takes the head into his mouth and slicks it with spit and then sucks it. Brendan pushes his cock further to Ste's throat, he's surprised Ste's not gagging. He knows this is Ste's first time doing this, but fuck it feels so fucking good. No one's made him feel this good. Ste sucks more and takes him even deeper. He's close..doesn't want to stop. But he has other plans. He pulls Ste's head back, and looks at him. Ste licks his lips and grins filthy. Brendan pulls him right up and starts kissing him again hard and fast, then pulls both his legs up, and quickly spits on his hand and rubs it on Ste's hole, holds his cock, and finds Ste's hole and pushes his head in, he pulls Ste's legs up higher up his waist so he can angel himself better and get better access. He then thrusts in hard. Ste screams and Brendan grabs his waist hard and starts fucking him hard against the wall. The banging fills the whole house. Ste's head falls back against the wall, and Brendan sucks it as he fucks him, hard and harder, hit Ste's sweet spot over and over.

"Oh...yes...god...Brendan...fuck..." Ste cries and his orgasm fills through his body, and then shoots onto Brendan chest.

"SO ..fucking filthy.." Brendan hisses and soon his orgasm catches on, he thrusts into Ste three more times and one last hard punishing thrust and pushes him hard against the wall and comes violently into Ste. They both hold on tight and pant, and ride out the after shocks. Brendan lifts his head and stares into Ste's glossy, mesmerizing blue eyes.

"What ye gonna do about Danny boy?" Brendan suddenly asks. Ste's eyes wide open.

"I assume he doesn't know about ye dirty job...well he kinda does." Brendan drawls thickly and kisses his jaw.

"I neva planned for this...I jus..I never ever done this before." Ste says looking into Brendan's pale blue eyes.

"I doubt it..." Brendan hisses. "An arse like ye's, doubt it's virgin...well of course it's not since I fucked it, three times in matter of mintues...that's a world record I say." Brendan thickly drawls with a filthy grin.

Ste looks away and blushes like fuck. Brendan wants to rip him apart again seeing him like this, but a man needs his rest. He bites his lips.

"But really, what ye gonna do about Danny?" Brendan asks seriously this time.

Ste frowns and looks down. "I..I dunno..I can't go back. He'll kill me." Ste says quietly with fear in his voice.

"I won't let him touch ye." Brendan hisses and kisses his cheeks. Ste looks up at him, underneath those bashful, long lashes, and pouts.

"B..but..I tried ..to steal from ya..why would ya wanna protect me?" Ste asks so quietly, sounds like a fucking vulnerable child.

Brendan lifts his chin with two fingers, and looks at him intensely. "I know that, and I am still fucking mad, but...today was the only day I felt alive and so fucking good, in a long time." Ste stares into his eyes, he can swear he detects some kind of sadness. He bites his lips.

"W..why is that?" Ste asks quietly. He feels Brendan tense up, and licks his lips, his gaze goes away from Ste.

"I..I am sorry..not my business." Ste says frowning.

"I...I lost my best mate, who was like a brother to me... couple months ago." Brendan quietly says and his voice sound choked. Ste's eyes wide open. It's not who he thinks it is. Is it?

"..I...am...sorrryy." Ste says so quietly.

"Don't worry...not ye fault..but I promise I will get the person who did it, crush them, make em pay with their blood." Brendan hisses hatefully. Ste's heart starts pounding. Ste lets his feet down.

Brendan lifts his head. "Hey...what's wrong?" Brendan asks. Ste swallows.

"I think I should leave now..it's late." Ste says quietly and tries to move away from Brendan. But Brendan holds him still.

"No Steven..I wan't ye to stay. It's late already, and ye don't know where Danny is hiding. Could be waiting for ye anywhere, it's dangerous." Brendan tries to persuade.

But Ste knows it's not true. Where he is now is more dangerous than any other place.

"Please just let me go..please Brendan." Ste begs.

"I can't." Brendan says thickly, and holds his waist tighter and pulls him to him. Tears start to form in Ste's eyes. He's doomed.

**PLEASE REVIEW? ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry for such late update on Break In, was thinking of leaving it for last till I finished my other two stories but decided wouldn't hurt to write another chapter. So here it is, hopefully you guys are still reading and interested. ^_^ Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Danny strides back and forth in his office, with his hands on his hips, looking down at the cracked concrete floor. He's gotta fix that one day, he thinks. Walker's sitting down on the desk, with his arms crossed, banging his legs against the meddle desk, waiting for Danny's conclusion to his recent problem.

"Stop fucking doing that, it's doing my head in." Danny shouts, making him lose concentration.

"Sorry, my feet are bored." Walker responds nonchalantly.

"Fucking piece of shit!...I knew it. I mean did you not see it, Walker?" Danny hisses; bites his lips, and scratches his chin.

"Maybe it wasn't him, how can you be so sure it was?" Walker asks.

"I called his fucking phone, his fucking phone." Danny repeats.

"Maybe he dropped it. Ya know Ste, how many times have you gotten him a new phone because he's left em or lost em somewhere. And really if he is a queer, why would he let someone fucking scary and intimidating like Brendan fuck him, especially knowing he killed his best mate. I mean come-on I know people do kinky shit now-days, making anything possible, however, Ste? That kid would shit his pant, before he got a large cocked shoved up his arse. It's Brendan Brady after all; the fucker has so many tricks up his sleeves, he puts infamous Joker to shame. It's a game of his I tell ya." Walker tries give an explanation for the bazaar sex phone call which he never heard himself, but only got frantic sugar coated version of it. Danny said it was too rated M to explain in full detail.

Danny nods his head up and down as he continues to walk back and forth.

"You gonna lose lots of calories, if you keep at it." Walker says with a smirk. Danny stops and stares at him; gives him the finger, and then continues on walking back and forth, rubbing his eyebrows in frustration.

"Maybe your right. I'll give him till tomorrow. And if he doesn't show up, then we will know he's a fucking ass bender, and then I'll sort him out when I see him." Danny hisses.

"What's wrong with ass benders?" Walker jokes.

"Walker, don't get me started." Danny threatens and finally fucking stands still; hands on hips.

"Gonna wanna check that out, Danny, it's a proper massive." Walker points to his arm pit as he stands up and saunters to the door.

Danny actually lifts his arm to check the ravaging mess under his pits.

"Fuck, do you know how hard it is to get this shit out? This is a hand made cashmere suit imported from Italy, but because of the fucker, I ruined it." Danny hisses. Walker laughs.

"Let me know when Ste's back yea?" He says and walks out.

...

Ste attempts to move off the bed, without making it squeak. He turns his head slowly and looks at Brendan, whose sprawled naked, on his front, fuck he looks so sexy, Ste thinks. He licks his lips, as he stares at his round, and muscular bare ass on display, on the king sized bed. He shakes his head, this isn't fucking time to be thinking this. He's gotta escape before he wakes up. He's tires as fuck; barely any sleep, he had planned to escape during the night, but that had failed, when Brendan decided to fuck him three more times to an oblivion. The mans insatiable, and he had fucking said he was bloody sleepy, bull shit. He either really fancied Ste or fucking hadn't gotten laid in ages. Ste believes it's the first one, because as fucking crazy as Brendan is, the mans fucking gorgeous, women would be all over him. But no complaints, Brendan had given so many orgasms this night alone, that he's never had in his entire life. If he could he would write it down and paste it on a wall like a trophy. He notices Brendan stirring, so he sits still, holding his breath, doesn't want to make any sound or movement to alarm him. Once he's sure he's not moving, Ste gets up and slowly tip toes out of the room. Thank goodness the door is open, Brendan had been too busy carrying Ste's naked body up to the room; throwing him on the bed, and ravishing him, to think of closing it. He walks down the steps slowly, step at a time, then finally reaches the bottom. It's still somewhat dark. Ste gathers his clothes which are thrown all over the living room; quickly wears his jeans, black sweater, and he see's his phone, he picks it up but then realizes Danny called him. So if he plans on going to Danny and denying any of the accusations, he better not have his phone, because that would mean he was here. So he just leaves the phone. He's glad he never talked when Brendan had tried to force him, he probably would have, if he wasn't too busy being fucked over on the couch punishingly.

Ste, slowly opens the front door and walks out and shuts it behind him slowly, so it makes no sound. Since he doesn't have a car, he runs and run, eventually gets to a near by bus station. He's out of breath by the time he reaches it. Some people are already there, waiting for their morning commute. He looks into the back pocket of his jeans; he usually always keeps five pounds, just incase, and luckily, he finds it there. One place Brendan hadn't searched. The sun fully rises, and with it comes a chilly morning breeze. He rubs his hands together and blows on them, trying to make them warm. The first morning bus arrives and it's empty. Ste see's his reflection in the window; his hairs a bloody mess; he tries to smooth it down over his head, then pulls his hoodie over his head to cover himself. If someone see's him, they would assume he's been high on drugs all night. How's he going to explain that to Danny. He gets on the bus; has no change so gives the driver five pounds. He sits in the back and cuddles up in the corner near the window. Luckily he knows his way. He gets off at his stop. The club sign is right in his view. He swallows hard. It's been one whole day since he's been absent. He looks up at the sky, and prays to whatever is up there, to get him through this ordeal. He either makes it out alive, or not. He has no choice, either way he's bombarded. He holds his breath as he walks up the steps of CHEZ CHEZ. Each step is tortious; his heart beats, his mouth dries and his body tenses. He's now worried whether he will make it up the steps alive before he can even worry about his sentencing by Danny.

Miraculously, he makes it up. Breathless yes, but still alive otherwise. He opens the mettle door, and walks in. It's empty and lighted dimly. Everything is cleaned and put in order. The office door is closed. It's still morning of course, but Ste knows it's only matter of time before Danny and the rest pop up. It's a ritual now, they meet up early morning for any plans, so they don't have to be interrupted by unnecessary people. Ste sits down on one of the sofas, and lays his head back. Suddenly there's a sound, he turns his head. The office door swings open and Danny is standing tall, proud, and mean in all his glory.

"Good morning Ste, didn't think you would actually show up." Danny says with a heavy voice, obviously still very suspicious. Ste stands up, and clears his throat. He's got to make it work.

"Why wouldn't I?...Did that fucking shit head Kevin tell ya I was dead or something. I was almost shot to death by the ex-cop, because his fucking arse left me on my own. Luckily I managed to escape the psycho; he was bit limp. I couldn't ring any of ya, must have dropped my phone somewhere. Honestly I've never been scared so-shitless." Ste rambles on in long sentence; prays his nerves are not apparent.

Danny walks up to him, and looks him up and down.

"Haven't slept all night, was bloody daft, trying to find me way here. Where's everyone else?" Ste asks quickly. Danny raises a brow at him; he realizes, Danny still hasn't said anything. Shit he's probably talked way to much.

"So what was Brendan Brady like?" Danny asks. Ste's eye pop out their socket. What the fuck. How's he suppose to answer that.

"Fucking right out his arse. Scary fucker. I almost peed my pants when I saw him; he's a fucking right grim reaper." Ste says with a voice of disgust.

"He say anything to you?" Danny asks.

"Bloody hell, if he had chance to, I wouldn't be standing here Danny, b'cuz if he caught me the only thing I would be hearing is a bullet cracking through my skull." Ste explains frantically. When the fuck did he become so bloody talkative. Last night must have really helped his vocals he thinks.

Danny smirks, walks around Ste, and pads his shoulder.

"Very impressive story...very well done Ste." Danny says. Ste looks at him confused.

"Well I don't think it's that impressive, ya know, I was almost killed, me. I knew I shouldn't have agreed to the plan, but luckily I made it out with my limbs still attached." Ste responds, pretending to not know what the fuck Danny is talking about. He's hoping he's not pouring out sweat at the moment, because with the intensity of heat he is feeling through his body at the moment, he wouldn't be surprised if there was a bloody pool of sweat around him at the moment. He actually looks down. It's dry.

"You can go home for now, be back here by five, sleep away those dark circles, you look like a bloody zombie from the walking dead, you do watch that show right?." Danny asks turning his head abruptly.

"Of course, it's bloody mint in'it?" Ste agrees. What the fuck, he's going have to go home and somehow actually watch the fucking show or movie, what ever it is. Before Danny finds out he's lying through his fucking ass.

"Good, shouldn't miss it." Danny says and walks back into the office and shuts the door. Ste breathes out heavily, pulse starts to slow down to its normal pace. Danny believes him, at least that's what he concludes at the moment, he'll find out the truth later. He walks out of the club and heads home.

...

"Fuck." Brendan groans in a horsy voice, when he notices Ste's gone. The fuckers escaped, and Brendan it's fucking obvious. What he had last night was just a fucking mirage of endless pleasure with a beautiful stranger; however he cannot accept that the boy just left like that without any word. He's up to something Brendan believes. He licks his lips and sighs heavily and leans his head back onto his soft pillow.

"Steven..Steven..Steven." He repeats to him self like a mantra, and fucking smirks. He's never had so much pleasure in his life; felt like he was on sky nine. He groans at the thought of it, and licks his lips. His thoughts are soon rudely interrupted by a hideous ringing tone. He turns his head. His cell phone is blinking in sync with the ring tone, that he hates so fucking much. He' hasn't figured out how to change it; his perpetual pride in the way of asking stupid college students for help. Killed him honestly. They couldn't put two and two together, how could fucking operate a technologically complex device. He feels like he's was born a millennium ago. However thankful he's capable of answering, making calls, and texting, but nothing more. He's still surprised he managed his work computer; caused it to crash many times though. He picks up his phone.

"Brendan Fucking Brady, how may I help ye?" Brendan throws out, kneading his brow in frustration.

"Still got the attitude I see." A male voice says.

"Billy, to what do I owe this displeasure?"

"And still witty as ever, it's nice to hear your voice, thought you ran and hid in cave somewhere Brendan."

Brendan laughs cynically. "Lets skip the formalities and get straight to the point ye?"

"Right, well reason why I ringed you was because we really need your help." Billy says seriously. Brendan lifts his brows.

"Ye already know I am no longer a cop, Billy, so why would ye ask for my help." Brendan says.

"Chief said to call you, in hopes to change your mind, and convince you to come back and work with us."

"Now why would I want to do that?"

"Seriously Brendan. We need your help; at least for this one mission. The copper whose replaced you is a right dumbass, high on his horses but ain't even able to ride it around." Billy says agitatedly.

Brendan pinches the bridge of his nose, and shuts his eyes.

"What's the mission?" He asks nonchalantly.

"Capture Danny Houston."

"Thought ye guys gave up on him." Brendan says.

"He's a notorious drug dealer, we have never given up, just didn't have anything to use against him, but now we've been given info from an anonyms sources recently; we believe he was responsible for the attack on you and Warren." Billy says.

Brendan's eyes open wide, and he automatically sits up straight; his heart beats frantically.

"What did ye say?" He asks choked.

"So you in or not?" Billy asks, the fucker knew this would get to Brendan.

"When can I come." Brendan asks thickly.

"Now if you want."

"Get my shit ready; will be there in an hour." Brendan says and hangs up.

DANNY HOUSTON, the man he just fucking spoke to last night while fucking one of his rats; is now his number one enemy, which makes those who work with him, an enemy. Brendan shoots him self out of bed, takes a hot shower, grabs his gun, and rushes out the house.

Everyone stares at him in apprehension and surprise, as he strides down the hall of Chester Police Headquarters, with purpose. Doesn't acknowledge any of them and just heads straight to the head office and knocks on the door.

"Come-In."

Brendan opens the door and walks in. A man in uniform turns in his seat; Chief Police Officer, Bernard Lancelot.

"Brady?...I guess you got our message."

"I like the new hair, suits ye, Sr. Lancelot."

"Ever so quick with your jokes...anyways welcome back. Keys on the board, number seven." He points.

Brendan runs his fingers through his spiked hair, and sighs, reaches for his keys on the wall, and heads out the office quickly.

He heads to his locker, brings out his uniform and changes into them. Black short sleeve button up with silver buttons, and fitted black trousers, with a black leather belt and boots, and black hat. Looks himself in the mirror. Runs his thumb and index finger over his moustache, and twirlers his new gun in his hands, tilts his head up. "Oooooh...ye good looking." He says to himself as he rolls his head slowly down wards; closes his eyes and sniffs the air. He's back.

...

Ste's quickly washing his face as he realizes he late. Danny's definitely going have his head served on a platter. He changes into a dark grey hoodie and, black track suit pants, and a black beanie hat, and runs out the door. He runs into the club, which now is somewhat full of college students and other locals. The office door is shut, so he knocks it. It opens automatically.

"Ste...welcome back." Walker says with a wide grin. For some reason Ste isn't the slightest interested; usually he would be blush as like a fucking ripe tomato.

"Hiya..." He says with a wide smile and walks past Walker.

"Bit late, aren't ya?" Danny says as he pushes himself off the desk and saunters over to Ste.

"Sorry fell asleep, was dead tired, me. And I couldn't call, since I've no phone."

Walker laughs. Ste looks at him confused.

"What's so funny?" He asks with a frown.

"So you never found that infamous phone did you?" Walker asks. Ste rolls his eyes.

"If I had, it would be in me hands, mate." Ste says with attitude.

"Oohh...grew some balls over night I see." Walker remarks with a smirk.

"Fuck off Walker." Ste bites. They all look at him in surprise.

"Seems like you gotta little Brendan Brady in you." Danny responds.

"Care to explain to Walker, how you escaped from the infamous Ex-cop?" Danny asks. Ste's starting to feel hot. But he's got to hold it together. He walks to one of the chairs and sits down in it casually.

"While that fucker Kevin drove off and left me; I was running down the steps in the house, and that's when I saw Brady in the dark, standing in the kitchen. He ran after me the second he saw me, I threw a vase at him, causing him to drop his gun, then I open the door quickly and ran out as far as I could. He ran after me, but he was bare foot so it was hard to catch up to me." Ste explains. Does that even make sense he thinks. Fuck oh well, to late.

"How do you know he was bare foot?" Walker asks.

"That's stupid question, it's his bloody house, so unless he was wearing shoes to bed, he was obviously bare foot."

"How do you know he was in bed?" Walker asks. Ste realizes what this is. Walker fucking knows. Danny is leaning against the wall, while the other two are sitting still on the couch, as Walker interrogates him. They are trying to get him.

"I mean I don't really know Walker, what do you suppose someone does, fucking three in the morning?" Ste asks with sarcasm.

"There's many thing people do three in the morning Ste." Walker says slowly with a smirk.

"I don't care, so what is it ya want from me?" Ste asks Danny.

"Your gonna help us capture Brendan Brady." Danny says.

"What?" Ste ask bewildered.

"Gotta problem with that?" Danny asks.

"Of course he does." Walker laughs.

"Fucking hell I do! How do you suppose a scrawny bloke like me can capture him?" Ste asks bewildered.

"You will help us lure him." Danny says.

"What do ya mean?" Ste asks confused.

"Brady seems to have a weak spot for scrawny lads like you." Danny says.

"What?..." Ste says.

"You gonna seduce him, and bring him to us, clear enough for you." Danny says. Walkers eyes widen, surprised with the idea, but soon smirks. This is gonna be interesting.

"What, I ain't fucking queer, and no way I am going near that pyscho! Why don't ya get Joel, or Kevin, they are scrawny and good looking!" Ste protests.

"You're prettier." Danny says as a fact.

"No I am not, right. I don't care I am not doing." Ste protests.

"Well either that, or I can give Brendan a little visit and let him know who exactly killed his best mate." Danny threatens.

Shit. Ste swallows hard, fear now evident in his face. Walker and Danny smirk.

"Thought so." Danny says.

"But first there's other work to be done." Danny says.

...

Brendan taps the end of his pen against his white teeth as he looks through a thick file of classified information; regarding Danny Houston. He's been looking for some sort of pattern or tactic Danny uses. But most importantly he needs to find the rats that do his dirty work. He's met one already, a beautiful one; who he fucked mercilessly two weeks ago, and can't get him out of his fucking head; still remembers all the ways he gave and received pleasure from the boy. He's probably long gone now, somewhere far from Chester, since his Ex-boss threatened him, after hearing him screaming and moaning while being fucked. Brendan thinks he's better off gone. Danny's a nasty man, and a boy like Ste doesn't stand a chance against him. But God, how Brendan wishes he could fuck that boy one last time, just once. He licks his lips, and bites them at the thought. He cracks his neck, and puts the pen down. Billy comes rushing into his office, breathless.

"Didn't know ye ran marathons." Brendan jokes as he stares at Billy.

"No time for that Brendan, we just got some new lead on Danny. We don't know if it's true, but we have to take a chance. This could be are big catch." Billy says through labored breath. Brendan stands up quickly, grabs his hat and walks out his office.

"Brendan. Finally, here it is." Albert, one of his teammates; a computer geek says, as he shows him an email from sent from an anonymous person. Brendan reads the whole thing, it's almost a page long.

"How do we know we can trust this?" Brendan asks, as he stands tall, rubbing his chin; while staring at the email.

"We don't, but if you think about it, why would someone send us all this info if it's not true, I mean what's there to gain from it?" Alert asks.

"People love fucking with police, it's happened many times before, why would this be any different?"

"I dunno, but something tells me, this isn't one of those situations. If we prepare, we could get this right." He explains. Brendan nods his head.

"Email me a copy of that. I'll figure something out." Brendan says and heads out.

...

Two black vans park on the side of the abandoned steel mill in the darkness. Two men come out from each one, carrying large heavy boxes. They head through a large opening inside the mill. Four snipers are hidden on the roof looking out at every corner like fucking hawks. Moments later another black van parks next to them. Four men covered all in black come out, one is carrying two black suit cases. They head inside the mill through a large opening.

It's dark. The four men walk down a long set of steel stairs leading down to underground. They follow a map; it leads them to a steel door. It's locked. They knock it three times, as instructed on the map. It opens, and a man also covered all stands in front if them, staring at them. They show the man theirs cards, he lets them in. Then quickly looks out the door for reassurance. Eight boxes are placed on a long steel table.

"Can we see?" The man with the suitcases asks. They open all the boxes. It's filled with bags and bags of cocaine.

"This is the real deal is it?" He asks.

"We don't fuck around with this shit, boss is expecting tonight." One of the men says with an thick foreign accent.

"450,000 pounds right?" He asks.

"That's what the boss said."

The man lays the suitcases down on the table, and unlocks them with a key. He opens it up and shows the other men, the stacks of cash. They look down at it. One of them brings out a small detector and scans over every stack and the other three count. If there is even one counter fit bill it will automatically flash a red light. Both suitcases pass the inspection.

"Good...we'll take the money first." The man says.

"Alright. Pack up, we will watch you guys leave." The man says. The four men stash the money back into the suit case neatly and lock it up. Two of them carry each bag, while two follow behind and keep an eye on the four men, till they reach their vans. Two men follow the them till they get in the van and drive off, they wait till they are out of site, then heads back into the mill, and back into the room. The four men take off their masks as they stare down at the boxes of cocaine in awe.

"Fuck, how did they manage to smuggles all this?" Ste asks.

"They are professionals." Walker answers

"$350,000 pounds is bloody cheap for all this." Joel says

"How much you think we gonna get from this?" Kevin asks

"Upto Danny; c'mon hurry, we gotta carry these back to the van." Walker orders.

"Should I bring the van inside while you guys carry the boxes up?" Joel asks.

"Yea that's a good idea, but we have four boxes." Walker says.

"I'll get the fourth one." He says.

Joel runs and quickly drives van inside through the opening. Walker, Kevin and Ste come moments later with the heavy boxes and Joel opens the back of trunk, and they stuff the boxes in. Walker runs to the drivers seat while Joel and Kevin go get the last box. The stuff it in the back, and quickly get in the van. Walker reverses the van and drives out, then turns the wheel and steps on the gas. Moments later another black van comes, and the four snipers on the roof jump in the van follow their van.

"We got it." Walker says on the phone to Danny, and later hangs up after explaining that everything went smooth

"We're fucking rich now."

"He say how much?" Joel asks, in the passenger seat.

"No, just assuming." Walker says.

"What if he don't give us shit." Ste asks in the back seat.

"He has no choice dumbass." Kevin says.

"Fuck off, ya he does, he's the boss, he can take all this and not give us a penny."

"I am sure he'll give us something, because we are the only ones working for him, he's already loaded." Joel says.

"Fuck!" Walker shouts, as he looks out through his review mirror.

"What?" They all say in unison.

"Put your fucking masks back on, I think we're being followed." Walker says.

"No, shit, remember Danny sent them to watch us till we get to the warehouse." Ste says.

"No, ya idiot, I mean another car, I think someone's following them." Walker says as he keeps trying to see if the car is actually following them. They all freeze and look back.

"Fuck I think they are. What we gonna do?" Joel says in a panicked voice.

"Shit, I knew it, ofcourse it's too good be true. Things never go so smoothly." Kevin says.

"Shut up you git, we don't even know if they are actually following, maybe we should take another route, that way we will know." Ste suggests.

"Smart." Walker says and looks around to see if there is another road. It's dark, so its hard to tell, the only thing helping them see is the beam lights, which they have dimmed to not catch too much attention. After driving a little more, he see's a road, a dirt road and turns right. The snipers follow. Walker looks behind and notices the other car passing them. He sighs heavily and stops the car.

"Fuck, that was close."

"See what I say." Ste says with a proud grin.

"Right so where we going?" Kevin asks.

"Turning back." Walker says as he reverses the car, and turns back onto the main road. Suddenly their is a large blue light surrounding their car. They all look up. FUCK!

"FUCKING HELL! It's an helicopter!" Walker yells.

They all fucking panic.

Walker steps on the gas as hard as he can, the van flies through the road like bullet.

"Walker your going too fast! Your gonna crash us!" Joel shouts as he holds onto the coat hook above the door.

"Well I am trying to fucking out ran a helicopter here." Walker shouts back as he tries to keep on eye on the road and helicopter. Fuck it's right above them. He looks behind in the review mirror and notices the snipers are no longer behind them. Shit. Moments later out of no where police cars come out from the darkness. They all panic even more. "WE ARE GONNA FUCKING DIE! We're gonna die! Die!" Kevin cries.

"SHUT UP! Ste shouts as he looks out the window and see's five fucking polices cars after them.

"We have to do something?!" Ste yells. Walker is finally panicking. He's going as fast as he can, the police cars are almost surrounding him. He has to think quick, he see's a dirt road, and without thinking turns the car so fast it almost flips, over. They all scream as they hold onto the seats. Walker drives through it fast, causing the dirt to fly up like smoke behind them. Two of the police cars follow. FUCK FUCK. There are tree's all around them with only one road.

"I am gonna open the doors and drive the van into the woods as far as I can, and I want all of you to fucking jump out and run as fucking fast as you can. Don't fucking stop." Walker orders.

"What..but how..they are all around us." Joel panics.

"We have no other choice! We either all get caught or at least some of us try to escape!" Walker yells back.

"OK! OK!." Joel shouts. Walker looks back; police cars are close. He looks to his front, and notices a an clearing of some sort inn the woods. He opens the door automatically, turns the van into the woods quickly, slows the car down.

"JUMP, JUMP, JUMP!" Walker shouts. Before walker can do anything the van crashes into a tree. The police cars are screech to a halt and several police start chasing them. An helicopter is over head, but because of the dense woods its hard to see them. Ste runs for his life, his hearts pounding million beats a second. Adrenaline is pumping through his veins, as he runs through the dark woods. He's sweating and running out of breath, has no idea where the rest have gone, but he can see flash lights lighting the woods. He runs and runs; can hear the police shouting telling them to stop. Suddenly their are couple of gun shots. Ste freezes for a second, but then continues runny faster. He feels like his heart is going to stop any minute. More gun shots are fired. He knows someone must be shot, be he doesn't know who and at this moment doesn't care. The gun shots go on for minutes. It's a fucking battle; gangsters vs. the police. Ste runs in all directions, doesn't even know if he's even gone any further, for all he know he could be fucking running in circles. Tree branches become an obstacle as he tries to hack through them with his gun and hands. Luckily his face is covered or else he would have be scratched all over.

Minutes after running, he see's no more light from flash lights, the gun shots have stopped. He slows down a little and leans his arms against a tree and breathes heavily. He looks around and its pitch black, only minimal moon light peering through. He can't stop now, because he knows the police are still in here, and it's only matter of time before they catch up to him. He continues to run, but not as fast. Suddenly he see's more light peering through some type of opening; he stops for a few seconds looks around and decides whether he should go or not. Fuck it. He runs fast towards it; seconds later he's out of the woods, in an open grass field. He runs and runs. From far he can see town lights, if he could reach there, he's safe. As he continues running, out of no where a cop car turns out of a side road, casting it's bright light on him Ste. He panics and turns to run back into the woods. The police car cashes after him on the grass field. Ste's running so fast he thinks he's fucking flying. Then wham he falls to the ground, trips over something. He looks behind him and FUCK! There's a cop running towards him. He quickly gets up and runs, and looks over his shoulder, the cop is chasing him. Shit he didn't want to have to do it again, but has no choice, he grabs for his gun. HIS GUN. What the fuck. It's not on him. Shit. He must have dropped it without noticing when battling against the branches and shrubs with it. Back to plan A. Just fucking run. He hears a gun shot. Fuck, the cop is shooting at him. He panics and wonders if he's been shot, but he can't tell because he doesn't feel anything. He's close to the woods now. He runs faster and fuck, once again trips, he tries to get up, but is tackled down hard.

"Get the fuck down!" The cop shouts viciously. Ste tries to fight, but its fucking useless, he's too weak from all the running. He can barely breath, and his head is being squashed into the fucking hard ground. It hurts like hell. He screams in pain as his arms are twisted and he feels cold mettle around his wrist as he's being cuffed. It's over. He's suddenly turns over hard. His mask is twisted, enabling him to see, but soon his mask is yanked off. Looking down at him are a pair of dangerous blue eyes.

"Steven." He says in a deep growl. Fuck.

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW?** I really would like to know if you guys think, and if still want me to continue this. Thank you! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Hey lovelies! I want to apologize for the confusion in chapter 4! I accidently uploaded Chapter 4 of Tilted Mirror. I didn't realize because I was half sleepy lol when I had uploaded it. Till I got reviews saying its not right I checked and saw I didn't post the right chapter. But I have fixed it, so if you guys want to go back and read chapter 4, its the correct one. SORRY! but thank you all for letting me know. I was embarrassed! Anyway here's the next chapter. ^_^ hope my mistake didn't put you guys off.. this chapter was a mess, kept on re-writing it over and over, so I apologize. But hope it's bearable.

Was on a little holiday break! Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas! And Welcome NEW YEARS! 2014 STENDAN! ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Steven?" He says in a deep growl; the darkness shadows his face. Fuck, Ste's fucking speechless, a look of trepidation paints his face. His heart beats erratically underneath his thick woven sweater, feels like it's about to burst any second. He stares up at him with wide eyes, sweat prickles down his face, as he swallows his non existing spit, burns his dry throat. Brendan brows knit together; he grabs the collar of Ste's sweater and yanks him up, close to his face; anger radiates off him like a steam engine.

"What the fuck ye doing here?." He asks in a menacing tone. Ste's lips quiver as unspeakable fear spreads through his limp body as Brendan stares at him with untamed eyes, that could melt mettle if given chance. "Cat got ye tongue, ay?" He hisses.

He hastily pulls him up to his feet, not giving him chance to balance, and pushes him promptly towards his car, making him stumble through the rugged grass field. "Oi, let go me!" Ste shouts. He's slammed hard against the car, he lets out a painful groan. Leather covered hands searches his body; under his sweater, over his back, stomach, chest, be dammed if it's a search. He can feel the heat of his hands though the cold leather. Brendan always keeps his hands clean, fucking delicate as fuck. His hands move over his legs, Brendan kicks them apart, then searches inner and outer of his thighs, to his groin. Fuck, Ste gasps when Brendan grabs him, then moves his hands to the pocket. Fuck no, not there. "Where the fuck ye get this?" He asks in fury, as he pushes the stash of cocaine into his face. It brings back the memory of the night Warren was killed. Fuck, it makes his blood boil, if only it wasn't this boy, Brendan would kill him, or beat him sensless, may not be the killer but it's his kind that were responsible. He bites his lips in anger and breathes in heavily. He grabs his hair and yanks it back. Ste feels the heat of his breath against his neck as he starts ranting shit, "Ye have the right to remain silent but anything ye do say may be taken down and used as evidence in court, do ye understand?" Brendan asks harshly. The fuck? "What ya doing? This some fucking joke?...Ya not a cop anymore, ya can't arrest me!" Ste yells.

Brendan laughs menacingly, makes a cold chill go through Ste's body. He presses him harder against the car, his hot breath on Ste's cold neck, making his tiny hairs stand.

"Here I thought ye were different, but ye just filthy trash like the rest." Brendan hisses heavily.

"Fuck you, ya know nothing about me!" Ste bites in defense. Brendan forcefully turns him around, pushes him against the car. His face literally inches away from his. God, his gaze is so fucking intense, it could start a fire. "Oh yea? Enlighten me." Brendan hisses thickly.

Fuck he can't speak. Like fucking seriously, what is there about him that wouldn't make Brendan want to kill him on the spot. Like how he was a bloody thief at the age of ten, beat his ex-girlfriend when he was just a fucking teen, got kicked out of school, for dealing drugs; his first real job was as a chef, but fucked it up by stealing from his boss, and then his final job, working for the infamous drug dealer: Danny Houston, and crossed the line; killed a person, an police officer; Brendan's best mate. Add to it, just fucking cherry on top; tried to rob a fucking ex-cop, and then manages to escape, for what? To fuck it up by going back and working for Danny. Yea, Brendan really needs to know this.

"I thought so, only one good thing about ye." Brendan growls in his face, snakes his hands around Ste's hips to his ass, and squeeses it."Ye tight arse, so fuckable." Brendan growls filthily. Fuck, makes Ste body hot all over, it fucking shouldn't.

"Ya can't do that, especially now that ya a cop, right, b'cuz that's against the law, in'it?" Ste manages to speak. Fuck, shoot your self, he thinks. Brendan laughs. "Against the law?I can fuck ye over this car right now, and not dam thing ye or anybody can do about it." Brendan hisses. Ste tries to move him self, as if he can get away. Brendan holds him down tighter. "But ye ain't shit anymore, ye were yesterdays trash, used up to it's fullest." Brendan insults. It shoots a alien pain in Ste's chest like fire.

"Fuck you, ya arse hole!" Ste shouts, he feels his throat sting and eyes water. What the fuck. No way, no way he's going cry over this. He tries to shake his head, to keep the tears from coming. What the fuck did he expect, for him to be all sweet, just because he gave himself to him, allowed him to fuck him over and over till he couldn't breath. But that's exactly what he was, just a fuck, piece of ass, a way for Brendan to release his frustration on.

Brendan pulls him away from the door, quickly opens the back seat door and shoves Ste inside and slams the door shut, and gets into the drivers seat. Roars the cat to life, and reverses out of the grass field onto the dirt road. Ste's laid on his side, with his hands painfully behind his back.

"Where ya taking me?" Ste asks nervously.

"Where ye belong." Brendan growls. Takes Ste a few seconds to register, no shit, Brendan's a cop now.

"Noo...please...please, I'll do anything, just don't take me to prison." Ste begs. He knows what prison does to boys like him.

"Anything ye say?" Brendan asks as he drives off in the night.

"Yes, anything, anything ya want I promise, just don't take me there, Please..." Ste begs not being able to say anything else.

"Please? Please what?" Brendan hisses.

"Please, just let me go, I promise...I wont.."

There's a call on his radio.

"Shut up!" Brendan shouts and answers his call.

"Brady speaking."

"Officer Brady report back to police station as soon as possible, we've got two suspects in custody."

"Will be there soon." Brendan answers, turns on his sirens and steps on the gas. All other vehicles slow down around him, giving him access to the streets as he waves in and out of them.

"No...where ya taking me?" Ste freaks out. That's it, he's heading to prison.

The car comes to a stop, Brendan gets out the car, and opens the door. Ste kicks him. "No..noooo...I am not going! Please." Ste shouts; refusing to get out by kicking Brendan. Brendan grabs his ankles, and pulls him down. "NO let go!" Ste shouts. Brendan pulls him by the arms and pushes him away from the car. Ste's eyes open wide.

"What...why ya bring me here?" Ste asks, sounding rather curious than afraid.

Brendan doesn't answer; keeps hold of his arm as he unlocks his door, and shoves Ste inside. It's dark, just as Ste remembered. Brendan forces him up the stairs up to his room. Ste's too shocked to even speak. Brendan pushes him on the bed face down. He gets on the bed and straddles his back.

"What ya doing?" Ste asks, then he feels Brendan opening the cuffs. Shit, he's letting him go. Brendan quickly turns him over takes one wrist and cuffs it to the bed post. Fuck.

"No...let me go!" Ste shouts. Brendan ignores his protests, and takes his other wrist and also cuffs it on the other side of the bed. He leans down grabs Ste's face hard in his hand.

"I will be back later, we got lots to discuss." Brendan hisses and stares into his eyes, then lets go of Ste's face. He gets off the bed quickly and looks back at Ste, then heads out the room and shuts it.

* * *

"We don't know how many there were, but we've arrested two, and we believe couple more have escaped, still on the hunt for them. Eight boxes of cocaine worth about a million pounds were discovered in back of the van; but it's not enough to get Danny, we need more evidence, since they are refusing to speak, the suspects are no use at the moment." Chief police investigator states, to Brendan and couple of his colleagues in the emergency meeting room.

"Did ye find anything else?" Brendan asks with a croaky voice.

"The van has been taken for further investigation. We will get a report by end of tomorrow, then hopefully we can go on from there."

"Where are they?" Brendan asks.

"They are in the interrogation room, but they are refusing to speak."

Brendan's face scrunches up in anger. "Well make them speak, surely we've got intimidation tactics to scare hair off someone's head."

"They are the least fazed by it. The young one, however seems a bit on the edge, we're hoping to break him first, the other one is gonna be a bit of an hassle."

"Can I see them?" Brendan asks.

"If ya want."

Brendan walks to the investigation room with his hands fisted, face masked with hatred. He's about to see the faces of the possible suspects that were responsible for Warrens death.

The guard shows him into the room and locks the door. There are three of people. Billy, his new partner and speech analysis lady recording the interrogation, which is rather futile. He looks through the large window, and stares at the two men. He can see them but they can't.

"So these are the fucking shits?" Brendan hisses as he stares deadly through the mirror.

"Yup, but without them speaking, it's really no use, and we can't do anything till further investigation is done, we can only hold them based on the fact we found cocaine in their possession, however cannot confirm it to be theirs without legal evidence." Billy explain.

"What more evidence is needed, the drugs were found in the van right? The one they were driving, obviously it's fucking theirs." Brendan says heated.

"We are aware, but you know the law and there are steps we must take before deciding such substantial accusations, even if we know otherwise, court won't bind it as proof without concrete evidence." Billy states. Brendan sighs and bites his lips in agitation. His blood boils as he hears the interrogation proceeding, but to no avail. He can't stand to watch them, if he does he will break the window, jump in there, and kill them himself.

"Let me know, if anyone of them speaks." Brendan says and heads out the room heatedly.

* * *

Ste's been wide awake for nearly three hours; cuffed to Brendan's bed in the dark. The things going through his mind is like a whirlwind. How is he going to escape.

Just as he begins to contemplate, some of impossible plan, there a sound, Ste freezes. Brendan turns on the light in the room. Ste squints his eyes as he is tries to take in the light; his vision becomes clearer. First time he's seen him in clearly in his uniform. He swallows. Holly fuck, he looks amazing, in his fitted all back uniform, his gun on his side, and hat in his hand, fuck. He close the door. Not like he can bloody escape with his hands shackled by cuffs. Brendan saunters in a predatory manner to the bottom of bed, and stares at Ste intensely, looking so like he's been on some high drug, his eyes almost lulled back into his skull, he would be fucking crept out if only Brendan was so bloody gorgeous. Ste stares in awkward silence, as Brendan opens his gun belt and tosses onto the ground, then unzips his trousers. Fuck.

"Ye want something?" He asks thick and low as he stares into Ste's deep blue eyes that twinkle in the yellow light. Ste swallows. "Can I get some water?" He asks.

"Does I look like a butler to ye?" He growls as he begins to open his fly. Ste swallows harder and tenses up.

"No... bu..t am cuffed here, ...I can't get it me self, a..and..am dead thirsty, me." Ste stutters distracted by Brendan's actions.

He gets on the bed and crawls in-between Ste's legs.

"Ye can drink something else." Brendan growls and before he knows it Brendan pulls down his pants and boxers in one swift move.

"What...ya..doing..?" Ste asks in a breathy voice. Brendan stares at him, licks his lips and before he can say anything else Brendan's hot mouth is on his cock, which is some how already hard.

"Aahhh oh...god...ughhh." Ste moans as Brendan sucks him, deep. He holds onto Ste's hip and pushes it up to his mouth, almost like he's trying to eat him. Ste's losing the battle to the amazing feel of Brendan's wet, hot tongue and mouth engulfing him. It has him on the edge. "God...I ..am...I am..gonna.." He doesn't even finish his sentence and comes hard into Brendan's mouth. He shivers with the after shocks as Brendan milks him dry. He pulls his mouth off him and crawls up over Ste's body, to his head, grabs his hair and yanks it back and kisses him. Ste almost chokes, as he feels his cum fill his mouth, and Brendan kisses him with it, making his drink his own cum. The kiss is wet, warm, all tongue, and teeth, and filthy. They both moan and groan. He pulls away and looks at Ste, fuck, he's flushed, lips plump, slick and shinny from his own cum and saliva.

"Ye want more?" Brendan asks seductively, he leans up onto his knees. Starts opening his belt, unzips his pants, and pulls them down and throws them off the bed. Fuck, Ste swallows; Brendan's erect cock on display, it's massive, he almost forgot the size of it. He gets crawls all the way up to Ste's head, and grabs his hair, and holds his semi-hard cock in his hand and leans forward.

"Come on, suck it with that pretty mouth." Brendan growls. Ste swallows, his cock looks delicious. He opens his mouth, and before he can think, Brendan thrusts his cock inside his wet mouth, making him almost choke. He pushes back out and slowly goes back in.

"Come on." Brendan growls Ste starts licking around it and starts bobbing his head back and forward. It ain't exactly easy with his hands cuffed. Brendan helps him as he pushes Ste's head back and fourth making him suck hard. "Aahhh...god...god...so fucking...aahh, this mouth of ye's is fucking sinfull..." Brendan moans as he watches Ste's perfect pink mouth take in his cock. He starts thrusting harder and harder, and soon he buckles and shoots so hard into Ste's mouth, making him almost gags. Brendan pulls out and then leans in and kisses him, forces his cum further down into Ste's mouth, and taste his own cum. He pulls back and fuck the boys a state, panting, flushed, swollen lips. Fuck. He licks his lips, and Ste looks up at him under his long lashes, eyes fully blown, dark.

"God I fucking hate ye...ye make it so hard." Brendan hisses. Ste looks at him confused, still so high.

"What?" He asks hazily. God, makes it worse.

"I wanna kill ye, for being so fucking beautiful." Brendan growls, runs his thumb across Ste's shinny bottom lip.

He leans forward down between his legs, both their cocks rub against each other. Brendan pulls his hair and yanks it back; attacks his pulsing vein with his wet tongue. Licks, sucks and bites it. Makes Ste keen to it, and moan. As he does so he grinds himself onto Ste and fuck it's making them both hard again. He starts grinding up and down, making their warm groins pulse under each other, feels so fucking good. Ste's mouth parts open, eyes closed tight as the hot sensation goes through his whole body. Brendan licks up to his jaw, to his ear and bites his lobe, then moves his mouth to Ste's and thrusts his tongue down Ste's mouth hard, licks and sucks him all over. He's a fucking hypocrite, he thinks to himself, but doesn't care at the moment. He rubs his palms over Ste's chest, neck, and sides, and rubs him self over his hot, smooth body. Ste's hard cock is sticking into Brendan's stomach, his pre-cum sliding over it. Ste moans. Brendan pushes him self off, grabs Ste's legs and pushes them up high. He spits into his hands and rubs in on his hard cock, and spits some more and rubs around Ste's hole. He bends Ste in half, gets on his knees and lines the head of his cock to Ste's hole, and pushes in. He groans as the muscles tightens around his head; Ste gasps. He didn't prepare him like not time. Brendan pushes all the way in, hitting Ste's prostate, making him cry, from pain. He closes his eyes tight, trying to get used to Brendan big cock inside him. It's been a whole week and no sex. Brendan pushes his legs as far as he can, and starts sliding in and out all the way and pushes back in painfully hard, making Ste scream loud. He loves it, hearing him scream, sadistic, call it want you like. Soon the pain is taken over by immense pleasure.

The friction is burning, and making the pleasure intensify. Brendan watches as his cock slides in and out of Ste's tight hole. "Jesus, ye so fucking tight, God, ughh...I guess I... didn't...fuck ye... enough." Brendan growls in between thrusts, and starts fucking Ste harder and harder. He leans over Ste, pushes his ass up with him and holds onto the head board and starts using it as a leverage to push him self deep and hard into Ste, balls deep. Filling him with his nine inches. He fucks him hard, and harder, using all his strength he can muster. He groans and curses as he fucks Ste senseless, making him scream and cry out in immense pleasure, as he hits his sensitive spot over and over. The whole bed shakes violently and head board crashes hard into the wall. Ste's wrist are being yanked by the pressure. "Aaahhh it hurts, please!" Ste cries. Brendan stops, and looks at him. "I've been fucking ye for minutes, and now ye say it hurts." Ste shakes his head. "No...my wrists, the cuffs are hurting me." Ste cries out breathlessly. Brendan looks up and notices this hands are painfully bended and red. He quickly pulls out of Ste, making him groan. Grabs his trousers and brings out his keys. He quickly opens both of them. But cuffs both hands together in front of him. Then throws the key on the floor. "Put ye arms around my neck." Brendan says and then finds his hole again and pushes in hard, making Ste scream. Ste puts his cuffed arms around Brendan's neck, and pulls Brendan's head down and kisses him as Brendan fucks him like an animal. Their kiss is sloppy and messy. "Oh god..ughh, ughh, aahhh ..aahhh ugghh god..ahhh." Ste cries, throwing his head back and Brendan bites and sucks his neck as he fucks him as hard as he possibly can. Fuck this boy is stronger than he looks. He literally bent in half. Brendan pulls back out and then pushes back in hard, back out again and then so fucking hard, Ste screams like never before, he swears he probably ripped his prostate and starts fucking him frantically. He feels his orgasm coming he pushes in harder couple more times, then pushes in deep, buckles and cums hard into Ste, and fucks him through it his cum squashing out with it. He falls on him; both breathless, panting. Ste's arms still around Brendan's neck as they come off the high. Soon he gets up and pulls out of him. He unlocks his cuff, and then ties one hand back on the board.

"Please..just, un cuff me. I won't run, I promise." Ste says. Brendan looks at him. "Just because I fucked ye doesn't mean I am letting ye go." Brendan says and then gets off the bed and heads to the bathroom. Ste swears to himself, and lays his head back down, half naked; and fucking sore. He's never fucked or been fucked so hard, last time Brendan fucked him, it was hard, fucking hard, but this was pure animalistic, and out of this world kind of fuck.

About fifteen minutes later, Brendan comes out of the bathroom with only towel rapped around his waist, hair wet and spiked up. He notices Ste starring at him like he's fucking candy.

"Didn't have enough I see." Brendan growls as he looks through his drawer and brings out a white T-shirt and swear pants.

"What...no...fuck off, ya the one who started." Ste says all flushed and still fucking naked from waist down. "Can ya at least put me pants on." Ste asks. Really.

Brendan looks at him with a lifted brow. "No, ye staying like that, don't wanna have to go through the hassle of taking them off again."

Ste eyes wide open.

"Ya bastard! I ain't some whore for you to tie up and fuck when ye please!" Ste shouts.

"Aren't ye, ye sure screamed like one?" Brendan says, with a bitter tone.

"Fuck you! I thought ya said ya were done with me, used me all up." Ste asks bitterly. Brendan shrugs, fucking shrugs, as he puts on his T-shirt, and pants. He goes to the wall, and switches off the light, and hops on the bed.

"Move over." He says.

"Ya not serious?...I am not sleeping like this with you."

"Ye got any other choice?" Brendan asks, then pushes him over, and lays down on the bed, hands under his head. Ste can't believe this man. He's fucking nuts, off his hinges. He sighs heavily and lays his head back on his pillow, one arm over his head tied to the bed. He looks at Brendan who's still, and eyes closed. Only moon light from the window casting on him. He's never met anyone like this, so unpredictable, relentless, cruel...and, and fucking beautiful.

"Stop staring at me." Brendan says, startles Ste, he quickly turns his neck, almost cracked it.

"I..wasn't." Ste says voice shaky. Brendan smirks, eyes still closed. Ste looks at him from corner of his eyes.

"Can I ask ya something?" Ste asks quietly.

"No, so sleep." Brendan says firmly.

"Please." Ste ask.

"No." Brendan says eyes still closed.

"Only one question."

"I fucking said no, so shut up." Brendan hisses, still time his head turns to Ste and his eyes open. Ste's face scrunches up in anger.

"No, I won't shut up, just b'cuz you have me tied up, don't mean ya can make me not talk." Ste protests. Brendan's face turns to him; he's bloody angry.

"Ye wanna bet?" Brendan asks thickly. He looks the other way to avoid Brendan's gaze. He's pretty helpless in this situation. "Thought so." Brendan hisses.

* * *

Ste opens his eyes slowly; it's no longer dark. He bloody some how bloody to fall asleep. He turns his head and notices Brendan sprawled on the bed; half naked. He groans at he soreness of his arm, it's killing him. He doesn't want to disturb him, but has no choice so he taps Brendan's shoulder. He stirs but doesn't wake up. His face is now turned to Ste's. Ste stares at him, he so pale in the morning light, peaceful, soft, and just beautiful. He sighs quietly, bites his lips, and touches his shoulder again, pressing a bit, suddenly his hand is being twisted.

"AAAHHHHH..." Ste screams. "What ye fucking doing?" Brendan asks thickly in a sleepy voice.

"I..I was..trying to wake ya up." Ste groans in pain.

"I wake up on my own time, ye fucking disturb my sleep again, I'll break ye arms." He hisses.

"I..needed to, my arm is killing me." Ste says, and moves his cuffed arm to show him. Brendan sighs heavily, and gets off the bed. He finds the keys he threw on the floor and bends over Ste to open the cuff. He can feel Brendan's heat, smell his morning sent. His chest is right by Ste's face, and he looks at his pink nipples, Ste licks his lips, wishes he can lick them, but soon Brendan's off him, and his hand is loose.

"Aahhh, that was worst sleep I've had in me life, that." Ste groans as he twists his shoulders trying to make the ache away. But Brendan gives him only about a minute and then takes both his hands, and cuffs them together.

"Oi, what ya doing?" Ste asks angrily.

"What does it look like Bambi!" Brendan growls thickly. What the fuck.

"What's a bambi?" He asks, clueless.

Brendan laughs, not in very pleasant manner.

"For a criminal ye really are naïve." Brendan quips and turns to look at his phone.

"Fuck." Brendan hisses and quickly jumps out of bed, and quickly goes to the bathroom. Ste notices Brendan's left the key on the bed. There are like five keys, so he's got to figure out which one opens the cuffs. It's not an easy task, but since the cuffs have a couple link of chains it enables him to turn his hand. He tries three keys, fuck they don't work, so it's must be one of the other two. He bites his lips nervously, and keeps his ears on shower, making sure Brendan's not done. "Come on, come on." He says to him self. He tries the last one, Yes, it opens. He quickly takes the cuff off and looks for his pants, fuck they are on the other side. He grabs them and almost falls as he tries to hurry into them. He hears the shower stop. Fuck, fuck. Shoes, where are the fucking shoes? He looks and the are by the bed, he just grabs them, and then quickly runs out the room, right at that time, Brendan opens the door. He automatically notices. He runs out the room, and see's Ste trying to open the door. Ste's frantic, unlocks three locks but it still won't open. What the fuck kind of door is this? Brendan runs down the stares, only towel around his waist. Ste hears his steps, his eyes open wide, he yanks at the door and finally it opens, but before he can open all the way, Brendan grabs his arm, pulls him away in force and slams the door shut and locks it. He grabs Ste by the collar and slams him against the wall.

"Where ye think ye going?!" He asks thickly, teeth baring.

"Let go of me..." Ste begs, with both his hands on Brendan's arms, as if trying to pry him off, but to no avail.

"Ye really think I am that stupid, ey, that I'll just let ye go for nothing?" He asks pissed off.

"What do ya want from me, ya already used me?" Ste says. Brendan stares at him intensely.

"Well maybe I am not done using ye." Brendan growls and leans his face closer to Ste's, their hot breaths lingering.

"I am not your fucking whore!" Ste shouts, without warning.

"Who's talking about sex, Steven, ye have a filthy mind." Brendan growls, but can't help starring at Ste's morning plump lips.

"Then what ya want?" Ste asks confused, what else is there Brendan would want from him.

"Ye gonna help me catch Danny Houston."

Ste's eyes open wide, fuck. No.

"What?" Ste asks,

"Ye heard me." Brendan barks.

"I..I...how?" Ste asks fidgeting.

"Ye think I am fucking stupid, I know ye still working for him."

"I can't.."

"Ye can't?" Brendan hisses.

"Danny will kill me."

"And I won't?"

"What?...No...you won't right?" Ste asks like an idiot.

"Ye have no idea what I am capable of." Brendan hisses, and fuck, of course he doesn't know what Brendan's capable of, he's only known him for couple days, and those days were spent being fucked by him.

"How am I suppose to help you?"

"Ye gonna help me play him; am sure he's got another plan, since this one was screwed, and ye gonna give me all the details, place, time, people, excreta excreta." Brendan rambles on.

"What...I..he will know Brendan, Danny's not stupid, he'll find out." Ste says quickly panic rising.

"And I am?... I don't think ye understanding the situation here. Ye either do as I say, or ye end up in prison, simple as." Brendan growls. Ste breathes heavily, this is a no win situation. He either ends in prison and the worst possible things happen to him, or risk being found out, and Danny kills him, or Brendan finds out what he did and kills him. He concludes in his head, that he would rather be killed then end in prison, he knows what would happen to someone like him.

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Ya, I'll do it, but ya have to promise me, I won't go to prison, no matter what?"

"Promise, cross my heart, hope to die." Brendan says and stares at him intensely, makes Ste's skin tingle.

"So...ya gonna let me go?" Ste asks innocently.

Before he knows it, Brendan's tongue is pushing through his mouth. Brendan licks and sucks harshly; they both moan and groan; Ste kisses back and deepens it; their tongues intertwine in a wet, hot, sweet dance, makes Ste dizzy. Suddenly Ste's turned around, and his pant is being pulled down. He puts his hands on the wall, he knows what's gonna happen. Ste steps out of his pants.

"Spread ye legs." Brendan orders in a thick seductive growl, fuck it sends electric charges to Ste's semi-hard cock. Brendan just standing next to him, makes him involuntarily responsive. Ste spreads his legs. Brendan takes the towel off himself, pulls Ste's hip forward, spits in his hands and spreads the saliva over his cock, then grabs Ste's cheek, massages them a little, making Ste moan, then opens parts them, spits some more on his hands and spreads it over his hole, strokes his cock couple of times, it's already fucking hard, he lines his cock up. He holds onto Ste's hips hard, and pushes his head in first, making Ste gasp, then pushes in all the way.

"AAHHHHHH." Ste screams. Brendan holds onto his hips hard and starts pounding into Ste's tight hole hard, and relentless.

"God...ahhh..fuck, ye...still so fucking tight." Brendan growls as he pounds Ste into the wall, Ste's barely able to hold him self, feels his hands are about to give up, and the pain soon becomes an intense pleasure as Brendan's thick, hard cock hits his prostate, making him scream every time. Ste feels his orgasm coming and it's driving him crazy. He tries to touch himself, but Brendan pulls out, turns him, lifts his legs up to his waist and lines his cock up again and pushes in, and starts fucking him hard against the wall, while Ste holds onto his neck for dear life. "Oh...fuckk...ahhhh...ahhhh..ahhhh." Ste can't stop his screaming and moaning. He tilts his head back against the wall, mouth parted and eyes closed. Fuck. Brendan just looks at him as he fucks him.

"God...ye so filthy." Brendan groans and kisses Ste sloppy and wet, and wide as they both come near.

"Go...d...aahh..I a..am ..gonnna..." Ste shoots his cum onto Brendan's chest, and soon he comes hard inside Ste's hole, and Ste moans filthily, it's the best pleasure he gets when Brendan shoots his hot cum against his prostate. Brendan fucks him harder through their after shock. Brendan falls against him and both pant heavily as they come down from the high. He then lifts Ste down and pulls out. Ste barely holds him self up against the wall. Brendan just stares at him as he pants breathlessly, his cheeks flushed, hair messed up, wet, swollen lips parted. He can't help it, he grabs his hair and kisses him hard again, and then pulls back. Brendan grabs his arm and pushes him up towards the stairs.

"Pull ye pants up." He says noticing Ste's pulling his pants by one leg. He looks down, fuck. He quickly bends down and pulls them up.

"Ya not letting me go?" Ste asks upset.

"Ye gonna go when I say ye gonna go." Brendan growls as he pushes him up the steps. They get to the room and Brendan pushes Ste on the bed, grabs the cuffs and cuffs him to the bed, one hand only.

"Oi, what ya doing?" Ste asks.

"Ye ain't going no where till I figure out what I we gonna do."

Brendan goes to his drawer and starts getting dressed right in front of Ste. Ste swallows at the sight of him. Tall, lean, toned muscular body, with the scatter of dark hairs on his legs, and his toned smooth back, and god that arse, so fucking perked and round. He wonders what it would be like to fuck him. Fuck. Ste licks his lips. It's as if Brendan notices and look over his shoulder and raises a brow.

"Ye like what ye see?"

Ste looks away quickly. "What?..I ..I wasn't looking." Brendan laughs. "It's alright, I know I gotta killer body." God he's fucking cocky. Brendan quickly puts everything on, goes to the bathroom, brushes his hair puts in little bit of jell and styles it up, smooths his moustache, comes out, fastens his belt. He turns to Ste, and poses with a hand in his pocket and holds his gun in his hands, twirls it and, tilts his head.

"How do I look?" He asks.

So sexy, gorgeous and hot as fuck.

"Alright." Ste answers. Brendan smirks filthy, grabs his hat and puts it on.

"Right, I'll be back soon." He walks out through the door.

"Oi, can I get something to eat, I am starving, me." Ste shouts. Brendan turns his head.

"I'll see what I can do." He says and goes down the staires, couple minutes later he comes up the stares with a plate of some food. Ste's eyes widen, didn't really think he was actually going to give him anything.

"Better not make a mess."

"Oi, how am I suppose to eat with me hands cuffed."

"Ye can use one, now grub before I take it away." Brendan says, heads out the door, and shuts it behind him.

Ste looks down at his plate. Peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a orange, banana, and water. Seriously how is he suppose to peal the orange and banana. He sighs heavily, grabs the sandwich with his free hand and starts grubbing on it.

Suddenly his phone rings. Shit, he totally forgot he had a phone. He reaches into his jean pocket, surprised it hasn't fallen out.

"Hello?"

"Ste?..that you?"

"Danny?"

"I've heard what's happened, where the fuck are ya guys?" Dannys ask angrily.

"I..I don't know where the rest are, the cops were after us, we had to escape. I am hiding at the moment."

"Where at?"

"Don't know, just somewhere dark till the cops settle."

"I need you to get to work now. Get Brady for me, I've heard he's back on the force." Danny says.

"What? How, ya said he quit."

"Well apparently he's changed his mind, but at this point I don't give a fuck, I just need ya to get him to me."

"..How?." Ste asks.

"Remember what I said, find him, and bring him to me."

"But..what if he knows, he'll kill me, how will he believe me?" Ste asks.

"Play him, make him believe ya gonna help him capture me, because that's what he wants, he's clever, I am sure he knows you work for me, so all you gotta do it make him trust you."

"I don't think I can do this Danny, it's not easy, if he's so clever he will figure me out." Ste says frantically.

"I don't think you understand the situation, you either do as I say, or I will let Brady know who killed his best mate." Danny threatens. Sound like fucking Brendan's words. Twice threatened, by Brendan, crazy fucking cop,and Danny, his boss. Who does he chose, his boss he's been working for a year, who's been providing for him, or a crazy, sexy copper who's done nothing but fucked him, in many ways. Either way it's a dead end.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW?** ^_^ if your still interest. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Rain pours down on his black uniform as he stands above the grey wet stone, on it written; In memory of a hero, and friend, Warren Fox, forever remembered. He falls to his knee's on the wet ground, and grasps onto the cold stone with both hands, bends his head down in defeat._

_ "I am..I am sorry...I am sorry..." He sobs as rain water mixes with his salty tears._

* * *

"What ye mean, they let em go?" Brendan shouts angrily.

"Without substantial evidence we couldn't hold a case against them." Bill explains.

"Pounds of fucking drugs was not enough?..." Brendan curses, rubbing his hand down his face, in frustration.

"Didn't prove anything, could be anyone's and fact they kept denying it that it's theirs or any link to Danny, it was rather fruitless."

"So what now?" He asks, arms folded.

"We're gonna have to keep investigating, and keep an eye on Danny's future movements." Billy explains.

"Yea as if that's done any good." Brendan laughs, and turns on his heels. "Where you going?" Bill asks.

"I am gonna deal with this my way." Brendan says.

"Brendan, this isn't some easy case we are dealing with, don't get yourself in any trouble, I know you want justice, we do too, but your gonna have to be more patient."

"I've been patient for way too long." Brendan puts on his hat and walks out the meeting room.

Brendan opens the door to his room, he see's Ste on the bed asleep. He sighs heavily, takes off his hat and puts it down on the lamp table, walks over to the other side of the bed, looks down at his face; he's snoring very lightly, Brendan would laugh if he wasn't so fucking frustrated. He cocks his head and studies the boy's face; every contour, tousled dirty blonde hair, flawless golden skin, perfectly arched brows, and long flirty lashes, cute perked up nose, and full, plump, soft pink lips, slightly parted. He lifts his left every so slowly, and hesitates for a few seconds, then lightly touches with the back of his fingers, runs his hands down Ste's cheeks, he cocks his head to the side, and whispers to himself quietly, "So fucking beautiful." Ste stirs a little; he quickly pulls back his hands, steps back, and knocks the lamp over, but manages to catch it. Ste eyes open, he blinks for a bit, rubs his eye with his free hand, and turns his head towards Brendan.

"Brendan..?" He says in a hazy sleepy voice. Brendan clears his throat.

"Ye been enjoying ye self I see?" Brendan drawls.

"What?...No, I was dead tired me, what else am I suppose to do, locked up like this." Ste says, trying to move his cuffed hand.

"Ye want me to open it?" Brendan asks is a low growl, with a raised brow. Ste eyes open wide.

"If ya want." Ste says, looking confused.

"Yeah I want." Brendan drawls in a seductive manner, licks his lips, leans down and crawls on the bed very slowly, while staring at him with a piercing gaze. He places his hands on either side of his body, and smirks. Ste looks into his eyes, feels like he can fucking drown in their depth. Brendan brings his mouth close to his ears; Ste feels his hot breath. "It's gonna be very hard this time, it will hurt, but I know ye can handle it, ye have experience." Brendan growls. Ste's ears turn fucking red, his breath becomes labored. "Ye ready?" He asks in a thick seductive voice. Ste licks his lips, and shakes his head lightly; his cheeks flush. Brendan reaches into his pocket, brings out his keys, and opens his cuffed hand. Ste brings his wrist in front of himself shakes it, in an attempt to make the soreness go away, and looks up at Brendan, who cocks his head to the side and brings his face close to Ste's; their nose almost touching. Ste's frozen, their breathes mix together, Ste can smell a sweet, coffee scent, can almost taste it, he hopes he's not salivating. Brendan sticks out his pink tongue and licks his lips. Ste leans forward, but Brendan pushes away.

"Get up." Brendan says. Ste eyes open wide.

"What?..I thought..We...ya know.." Ste says all quietly, all flushed.

Brendan raises a brow, fucking knows what the boys implying but isn't going to give in to him, he's trying to keep his conscious clear, touching him hinders the ability for him to think straight.

"Thought we were what?" Brendan asks. Ste looks up at him, fucking bastard.

"Never mind." Ste says sounding disappointed.

"Right then... Get up, take a shower, I got fifteen minutes, I'll be waiting." Brendan says and walks towards his closet. Ste slowly gets off the bed without taking his  
eyes off him, Brendan looks over his shoulder, catches his gaze, raises his brow at him.

"Head on...don't got all day."

About a half hour later Ste comes out dressed, good boy. He runs his hand through his wet hair, Brendan's staring at him like he's about to pounce him. Brendan's changed into casual clothes; black knit shirt, and dark jeans with a black belt, hair gelled back; fuck he looks _hot_.

"That was more than fifteen minutes."

"Sorry... I forgot about the time, me." Ste says with an awkward smirk.

"Time is money boy, something ye don't work for apparently." Brendan says thickly, and walks towards Ste in a predatory manner.

"What?..Yea I do work, right, it may not be same as yours but it still... a job."

"Being a criminal is not a job, Steven." Brendan growls in a low deep voice, it sends shivers down Ste's body. He swallows, takes steps backwards as Brendan gets closer. He comes to a halt, as his back hits against the bathroom wall, with a thud. Brendan reaches out one hand behind the wall and turns the light off.

"Ye forgot to turn the light off as well."

Ste looks at him with wide eyes. "I..I..Forgot."

"Seems ye forget a lot of things." Brendan growls and places both hands on the wall, locking in Ste's head. He leans in forward slightly, stares into Ste's eyes intensely, making the bones in Ste's bodies dance with nervousness, Brendan sniffs his neck; must be some weird seduction technique.

"Ye used my shower gel." He whispers thickly.

"...I..that was all..there was to use." Ste responds. Brendan brings his lips up to his ear.

"Smells good on ye..." He drawls lowly. Ste doesn't respond, just swallows, a tingling sensation brittles through his nerves. Brendan drags his lips down the side of his neck; Ste unknowingly tilts it to the side, allowing for more access, Brendan uses one hand and tilts Ste's chin up and kisses his Adams apple; Ste closes his eyes, and lets out a small moan. He brings his chin down, and runs his thumb across Ste's bottom lips, pulls it down a little, making Ste part his mouth just a bit, he licks his lips and sticks his tongue out and licks across Ste's white teeth, and pulls back.

"Used my toothpaste too...good ye clean now... don't want Danny boy to suspect anything." Brendan growls. Ste's eyes open wide. What the fuck.

"Seems like ye forgot about it Ay?" Brendan asks.

"No...but...I don't know what to do." Ste mumbles, fuck, he can't go see Danny, he's not supposed to see him till he somehow finds a way to lure Brendan to him.

"Ye gonna go back, act like normal, well not normal, but like ye been in hiding, tell Danny ye had to wait till things got cleared; ye partners in crime have been released, ye gonna give me tabs on them, as well as Danny, I want to know everything they do regarding business with Danny, ye got me?" Brendan growls.

"How though?" Ste asks. Brendan sighs heavily, closes his eyes and opens them back only to reveal an intimidating gaze.

"Do ye always ask so many fucking questions?"

"Well..I need to know, in order to do it right." Ste says poignantly.

"Ye got a phone, I got a phone...simple as...Text me, video tape, pictures, whatever I can use as evidence, I need to catch Danny in the act, simple as...but remember ye do, or say anything that jeopardizes my plan, I swear Steven, I will hunt ye down." Brendan hisses. Ste nods. Brendan gives him a tiny slap on the cheek. "Good."

He pulls back, smoothes his stash down with his fingers and licks his lips, and brings out his phone.

"Give me ye number." He says. Ste brings out his phone, and they swap numbers.

"Put me as superman."

Ste looks at him like he's an idiot.

"Right, like that wouldn't be bloody obvious."

Brendan snarls. "Ye got a better idea?"

"I'll put ya as me dad." Ste says. Brendan raises a brow, and frowns.

"What? ...ye saying I am old."

"Well...ye ain't exactly young..."

"Same difference...I don't like it.."

"I need something that won't look suspicious if I am caught texting ya often, right." Ste explains.

"So ye text ya da a lot then?"

Ste frowns. "No, I don't even know him."

"So isn't that gonna be more suspicious?" Brendan says, obviously.

"I've never told Danny about my private life, he doesn't care nor ask."

"Fine, then use it."

"What ya putting me down as?" Ste asks.

"Steven."

"What? Why ya get to use my name?"

"Because no one ever is gonna see my phone, plus Steven is a pretty common name."

"I guess.."

"Ye know how to get to the bus station?" Brendan asks.

"Yea.."

"Come-on then, let's go, I'll walk ye down." Brendan says and Ste follows him down the steps to the front door.

"Remember I got my eyes on ye." Brendan warns. Ste nods. He puts his phone in his pocket and reaches for the door, but before he can open it, Brendan grabs his arm and pulls him in, and kisses him hard, all tongue, and teeth, just as Ste starts to deepen the kiss, Brendan pulls away, opens the door and pushes him out, and closes the door. Ste's left dumb struck, stares at the door for a couple seconds, walk backwards, then turns and runs.

Ste sits in the back of the bus, staring at his phone; at Brendan's number. He sighs heavily; what the fuck is he suppose to do? His phone beeps, it's a text message.

Text Message: From Danny:

_I expect to see Brady very soon: Danny_

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Ste curses in his head, runs his hands over his face, and licks his lips. He gets ready to message back, but his phone beeps again, another text message.

Text Message: From Da:

_On bus yet? _

God he's fucking tailing.

Text Message: To Da:

Yea

He presses send. He leans back against his seat and thinks, like really fucking thinks of what he should, and can do. Which is easiest to do? Bring Brendan information about Danny, which could take quite a long time, Brendan didn't really give him a time frame, or Bring Brendan to Danny, which has to be done very soon. He thinks about the consequences, weighs out the good and bad. He opens notepad on his phone, and makes a chart, a good way to spend the time on a long bus commute.

Brendan:

_Cop_

_Scary_

_Weird_

_Attractive_

_Strong_

_Psychotic_

_With the law_

_Will send to you prison (Will hang myself)_

_Wants to catch Danny_

_Wants evidence_

_Will take time_

_Risky_

_No benefit (Besides fucking: A plus)_

_Unpredictable_

_Barely know_

_Lots of connections_

_No mates I know of_

_Threatening (Never seen kill)_

_..._

Danny:

_Boss_

_Scary_

_Creepy_

_Powerful_

_Rich_

_Murderous_

_Against the law_

_Will reveal secret (Will be murdered.)_

_Wants Brendan_

_Little time_

_Risky (But easier) _

_Helps pay all bills_

_Known for a year_

_Loyal_

_Lots of connections_

_Lots of *mates*_

_Can kill (seen more than once)_

Ste looks at his list of things, and rereads them, in hopes it will help him figure out what to do, because at the moment he's fucking lost. He bangs his head on the seat and groans. What if he just fucking lets go of everything, and runs away. But fuck, he would have to run away, out of the country, because Danny is not one to let go, and well Brendan's a fucking cop, he can easily track him down. So it's practically useless, doesn't want to be living in fear all his life. Back to plan A: What to do? He opens his text message.

Text Message: To Danny:

_What do u plan on doin with Brady?_

He presses send, minutes later gets reply.

Text Message: From Danny:

_Not ur business_

Asshole.

Text Message: To Danny:

Askin cuz I need to kno wut 2 do

Text Message: From Danny:

_Gonna get rid of him_

Ste swallows, so Danny is planning to Kill Brendan, well what else does he think he's going to do with him? Perhaps do a tango dance. Now that's an imagine to remember. Ste laughs at his stupid thoughts, then comes back to reality. For some fucking reason he feels very uneasy, if he doesn't take Brendan to Danny; Brendan will kill him. He sighs heavily and runs his hand through his hair.

Text Message: To Da:

_Wut if I don't find anything?_

Seconds later

Text Message: From Da:

_U will, u have no choice_

Fucking hell.

Ste steps off the bus, and heads to his apartment. Luckily he lives alone, doesn't have to answer to anyone. He jumps on his bed and lays down on it, like he's going to make a snow angel, he closes his eyes and sighs heavily, and ends up bloody falling asleep within minutes. About three hours later, his phone rings, causing him to jolt. He looks at his phone, fuck.

"Walker?"

"Ste...Where have you been hiding?" Walker says, sounding rather amused. Ste rolls his eyes, for some reason now, Walker annoys the fuck out of him, unlike before, when he was infatuated with him, and couldn't stop blushing whenever in front of him.

"Nowhere, just home." Ste quips.

"Gotta give it to you, didn't think you could run so fast."

"What do you want?" Ste asks annoyed.

"Oh...A bit impatient are we...You've heard Brady's back on the job...Right?"

"Yea Danny told me, what about it?"

"I need you to help me."

"With what?"

"We are gonna set a plan to capture Brady, he's causing us trouble we don't need."

Ste's eyes open wide, what the fuck, now Walker wants to get rid of Brendan too and wants him to help.

"Sorry I can't do that right, I've already got work to do with Danny."

"Well this is part of it; Danny knows about it. Me helping you will make it easier."

Ste sighs heavily.

"What's the plan?"

* * *

The office door flings open, altering weary Brendan.

"Brady; we've just received an anonymous call, south side, east of Chester, a drug operation is about to be operated hours from now." Officer Jim, explains with wide eyes, labored breath.

"Ye sure about, that?...What if it's some bullshit?"

"Well we'll never know unless we go, come-on, the others are already on it."

Brendan grabs his hat, and hurries out, jumps into his car, turns on the sirens and speeds off. His phone beeps, he looks at it.

Text Message: From Steven:

_I made the call, Danny is operatin dis 1._

What the fuck.

Text Message: To Steven:

_Fuck, I told u to tell me, not fuckin make call to the station, now every1 is on it, u shit!_

Text Message: From Steven:

_I had 2, or else Danny would be suspicious _

Brendan ignores the text and just keeps driving, following the address given to him._ Beep._

Text Message: From Steven:

_This the real address: 18th Street, East Chester, near an old farm house. _

Ah, smart fucker. Brendan turns his car quickly, rerouting.

Text Message: From Steven:

_Use side door when u get here, left it open. _

He parks near tall grass field, he can see the farmhouse. He brings out his gun and quickly runs towards it. It's pitch dark so it's good hard to be spotted. It reminds him of the night Warren had been killed. Was a night just like this one. Dark and silent, in some far countryside.

He runs towards the side and leans against the old wooden wall; holds his breath and gets himself prepared; slowly pushes the door open, makes a creaking sound. He looks in quickly, it's dark, just a bit of moonlight peering through tiny crack in the wood. He goes inside slowly, suddenly lights come on, surprising him, to his left he see's Ste sitting down on large piles of hay, wearing all black. He quickly runs to him.

"What the fuck is this?...Some farm show?...Where is Danny?" Brendan hisses. Ste jumps off the hay.

"He will be here soon, I told him I'de be here to make sure coast is clear, hide behind this, before they come." Ste says. Brendan looks at him cautiously.

"Come-on, hide they will be here at any minute." Ste says.

"How many?" He asks.

"Just Danny and one of his buyers." Ste says. Makes it sound like some fucking business transaction.

"I hope ye got this fucking set right, or else ye will live to regret it."

Brendan snarls and walks behind the high stacks of hay; very comical in all honesty. The lights go off.

"They're coming." Ste says in a hush tone. He quickly runs towards the front entrance. Brendan's heart races, adrenaline pumps through his blood, he feels suddenly hot, he closes his eyes, grabs his cross and kisses it. The old wooden door creeks open.

"Put them here." Ste orders.

"How much you selling this for?" A man in all black asks?

"200,000 Pounds." Danny says.

"Alright, let me call my boss, I need to confirm it with him first." The guy says, he brings out his phone.

"Freeze!" Brendan jumps out from behind the hay, points his gun, at Danny, and the guy; they turn their head fast. They both hold up their hands. Ste's not there.

"Brady...What a pleasant surprise." Danny says loudly, holding his hands up.

"Always is..." Brendan growls and gets closer.

"Get on the floor both of ye, ye first." Brendan orders Danny. Danny slowly gets on his knees.

"Now ye too, hurry, put ye hands behind ye head." Danny has a fucking smug smile on his face, Brendan wants to wipe it off. He throws a cuff to Danny.

"Cuff him." Brendan says.

"Very clever Brady, was wondering how you were gonna handle us both." Danny says and cuffs the other guys hand.

"Now move back and put ye hands behind ye head."

Brendan moves behind him, keeping the gun pointed at him and then twists his arms and cuffs them, Danny laughs.

"Ye find it funny ay, I bet ye do, didn't think ye would be caught so easily, what can I say...guess ye not so clever after all.." Brendan drawls and pulls him up by the arm. Suddenly he feels something against the back of his head.

"Throw the gun." He hears a unfamiliar voice. Fuck, fuck. He throws his gun. "Open them." The guy orders. Brendan grabs his key, and just when he's about to bend, from the corner of his eyes he can tell from the shadow what side the guy is standing; in a split second, he backward kicks the guy, causing him to fall, he grabs his hands and knocks the gun out of his hands; he groans, it quickly escalates into a fight. Both of them struggle to grab the gun, Brendan punches him, notices, its the same guy from the investigation room: Walker. It makes him furious. Walker then punches his stomach, he punches him back, they stumble, as they both attempt to reach for a gun. Both are strong and tall, the Walker has about two inches over Brendan. Danny and the other guy watch in amusement, their face scrunching and changing expression as each blow is thrown. It's like they are fucking watching a live boxing match, but much more hardcore and raw. It becomes bloody, both of them are beating the fuck out of each other, Walker stumbles to the ground, Brendan takes the chance to grab for the gun, but Walker grabs his leg causing him to fall, he quickly crawls over Brendan reaching for the gun too, he fuck he manages to get it, Brendan tries to turn and knock it out of his hand but the gun is pointed at his head now. Fuck. Walker is standing above him a bloody face, with a look a satisfaction.

"I bet you wished you hadn't returned." Walker says with a filthy grin filled with blood.

"I always return." Brendan remarks.

"Frankly a short return...This time it's really time for you to retire." Walker says, he pulls back the trigger, but a loud crashing noise startles him, he look's over his shoulder, Brendan takes the chance and grabs the gun from him, kicks him, causing him to fall, before Walker can move Brendan shoots him in the chest, knocking him out cold. There's a car now in the farm house, Ste jumps out from the car.

Danny looks at him wide eyes and the other guy look at him with wide eyes.

"What the fuck ye doing?" Danny shouts. Ste looks at Danny quickly who has a face painted with betrayal.

"I was wondering where ye went." Brendan calls out, ignoring Danny's outburst.

"Get in!" Ste shouts looking back at Brendan.

"No, I ain't leaving without taking this son of a bitch to prison." Brendan hisses, and walks forward Danny.

"It ain't me you looking for Brady, Ste..He's the on.."_Bam Bam! _Danny's body falls to the ground, two shots to the head, Brendan looks down in horror. He turns and see's Ste running into the drivers car. Brendan runs after him, attempts to pull the door handle, but Ste reverses backward. STEVEN! He screams. He runs after the car, fuck, fuck. He can't believe it, can't fucking believe it. Ste flies out, and Brendan runs to his car, jumps in and turns on his siren and speeds off into the night, fucking chasing the boy. The other guy in cuffs is left in the farm house with pounds of drugs and two dead men.

Ste drives as fast as he can, his heart beating million miles an hour, not because he just fucking killed another man, but because he can see Brendan following him. He tries to lose him, but it's useless, Brendan's a fucking tailgating him. He turns onto another road, and drives frantically, looks through the rear view mirror fuck, Brendan's still following him. He's panicking, if he goes any faster he will end up crashing and most likely get himself killed, which is the whole fucking point of why he's running so he doesn't get killed. Brendan notices Ste isn't stopping, he speeds up faster, and drives in front of Ste, making Ste halt his car, the tires screech. Brendan gets out of his car and before Ste can do anything, Brendan grabs the door handle, opens the door and pulls Ste out and slams him against the car. Ste's heart is beating erratically, and breathing heavily. Brendan's stares at him furiously.

"Why did ye do it?" Brendan shouts.

Ste's lips quiver, he can't fucking help it, his eyes filled with fear.

"Please..I .. I didn't...It was an accident...

"Accident?...How was it a fucking accident, you killed him!" Brendan shouts teeth baring.

"I..I...I was scared..I didn't think anyone was there, then he saw..he saw me and I..I just shot him...I didn't mean to..I swear...I didn't know..." Ste says lips quivering.

"What are ye talking about?" Brendan asks eyes wide, staring into Ste's eyes trying to read him. FUCK. FUCK!

"I..I thought...ya..." Ste's unable to speak. Brendan stares at him for a treacherous second, then his eyes open in fiery, wide, no, no, No.

"Wait...ye...Danny..that's why ye shot him...no..noo...noo..ye..ye did it?...Ye killed.."

"I..I..am...s...s..orry...I ..I .." Ste whimpers, tears falling down his cheeks. Brendan's brows knit together in unimaginable anger and rage, his eyes are burning like fire. He grasps the front of Ste's shirt and presses him hard against the car. His hearts beating million beats per second. He breathes heavily, he shakes, fucking shakes, before he knows it, he punches Ste in the stomach fucking hard, Ste gasps, he falls to the ground, gasping for air, tears falling down his face, and all Brendan can see is red; images of Warren flood his head like a fucking movie projector, over and over again, and he starts kicking Ste over and over again, screaming, the pain is excoriating, he coughs up blood, tears, snot and blood mix together. It begins to rain, cold drops, hitting Brendan's skin, bringing him back to his state of mind. He stops kicking when he notices Ste's not moving on the ground. He falls to his knee's grabs Ste's head and pulls it onto his lap and holds it.

"Why...why...why did it..have to be ye..why?" Brendan cries as he rocks Ste in his arms in the cold night; rain begins to pour; mixes in with their tears, and blood.

* * *

**Please review?** Thank you all!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

He opens his eyes slowly, bright light peeks through, his head feels like it's pounding, he tries to move but his body aches. Eyes widen when he realizes he's in a hospital room. He groan as he tries to move himself up a little, leans his head down, stares up at the ceiling; how did he end up here? He clearly remembers what happened. It makes no sense to him, he doesn't remember anything after Brendan had beaten him to an oblivion. He hadn't expected to come out it alive, especially when he felt his body weakening as Brendan pounded into him, eventually making him lose consciousness.

"Ay, Mr. Hay, awake now, I see." A female voice says. He turns his head, and notices a blonde head with tight curls, bit much for a nurse if asked. But she has this sweet smile, and aura about her. She looks down at her note pad.

"You've been out for couple hours now, didn't think you'de wake up so soon." She says with a sweet voice, and touches his shoulder. He looks up at her in confusion. He clears his dry throat.

"How..did I get here?" He asks.

"Well, from what I've heard, you were dropped off here by a police officer." She explains.

"Do you know what happened?" She asks looking at him closely. He shakes his head.

"I just remember I was beaten."

"Do you know who did it love?" He shakes his head. Of course he does.

"No, it was a surprise attack." He lies.

She nods.

"Sorry about that, there are just some very cruel, heartless people you know, but whoever that police officer was, I would thank him later if I was you." She smiles. He smiles awkwardly back.

"Well I am here to just check on your bruises, oh...and I am Cheryl, your night time nurse." She says with a bright smile. She lifts up his hospital gown, he looks down and notices his bandages, she lifts the bandage reaveling a purplish blue bruise, its big, it's where Brendan had kicked him so hard, he felt his breath cut off. She touches it lightly.

"Looks better..is it tender when I push on it?" She asks. He winces.

"Just a bit."

"Sorry love, you had couple of broken ribs, so it's going to hurt a bit before it heals, but you don't have to worry about it, I'll check with the doctor, I think you can leave here within the next day or so." She explains with a smile.

"How long have I been here?" He asks.

"Just two days, you were brought here during the night."

He nods.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"Just some water, Ta."

"Alright, I'll be right back with it, if you need anything else, just press that button right by your head." She explains.

"Alright."

She heads out the room with her pad. He leans his head back down. So Brendan brought him to the hospital. If it is him. But why? It doesn't make sense. He knew Brendan wanted to get revenge on his friends killer, and he caught him, so why didn't he finish him off? Maybe he thought he did, and just left him on the road to die. He shakes his head, closes his eyes and breathes heavily. Regardless, he's just thankful he's alive.

Eventually his nurse, Cheryl comes to see him, and tell him the doctor said he can be discharged the following day, she asks him if he has a ride home, and that if he didn't she would drop him off, since she was finishing her shift the same time. He thanked her for it. When he was dropped off he found out, she was actually living couple apartments from his, quite a surprises; since he had never seen her, well frankly in all honesty he was always too busy in the dark and dealing with shit, that never involved good people. She told him if he had any problem with his ribs to call her.

* * *

Sleepless nights engulfed Brendan. His mind was clouded with the events of that night.

As he held onto his weightless body, he watched the tears roll down the boys cold bloody face. His own mixed with his, he ran his finger over his cheek, and ran his finger over his pulse. He's alive, he sighed heavily. He stared at him, unable to understand how such a boy, with a face of angel could commit such a heinous crime, but then again, the devil was once a angel. He lifts the boy into his arms, and carries him in the rain to his car, opens the back door, lays him down on the back seats. Quickly jumped into his car, wet and shaken. He wiped his face and hands of blood, drove to the nearest Emergency Hospital, and carried him in, without given any information regarding the boy. He walked back to his car, and sped off, tears rolling down endlessly, he failed, failed Warren, the only person in his life whom he's ever felt close to, the one who knew him like no one else, but accepted him regardless, and protected him when no one else could. He failed for one reason, one pathetic reason, because of one boy, whom has no part in his life, whom has done nothing for him, whom has hindered his ability to think straight, whom, whom he just fucking couldn't stop looking at; his beauty had saved him, his beauty had failed him.

Nights he had dreamed of his revenge, the perfect revenge, the things he would do to achieve it, the risks he would take to take the person down, to kill them in the worst possible way, regardless of his views on murder, his skin itched for when the day would come. But that dream turned into a nightmare, everything went exactly opposite of what he had drawn in his mind, and what it would be. Who is he fucking kidding. Revenge, when is it ever roses and cotton candy, maybe in a fairy tale, but not in this morbid reality, which has the ability to twist and derange whatever it wills.

On contrary one good thing had come out of it all. Danny Houston was dead, and along with his top dog, Simon Walker. Brendan had gone back to the farm house, he spot the man in cuffs trying to escape, he shot him, he couldn't let him get arrested, or else the truth would be revealed. Took the cuffs off his hands, and dragged his body into the farm house, onto the mountain of hay, along with Danny and Walker. He used his lighter and torched the place; he knew he could get away with it, HO detectives were amongst the worlds dumbest. He walked away as the farm house deteriorated in bright flames. Calls were made by pass byers, however it was too late the place and bodies had burned to ashes, it was passed as a arson. There were no clues or evidence they could collect to find a suspect, it wasn't deemed important, as arson even though a serious crime it was relatively common.

The news of Danny's disappearance had become wide spread, no one knew where he had disappeared to, and well since the operations had stopped, at least any that were linked to him, suggested something had happened to him. Unless someone came forward or any sort of concrete evidence was put forth, it was a closed case.

Months of hard work, and catching wanted criminals, and cracking down operations, Brendan was soon given opportunity to become Chief Police, however he declined, for personal reasons; he didn't want to be in charge or responsible for anyone. He simply would rather stay a police men, chasing and catching was his thing, he liked the dirty job. Rather be the player in the game. His days became a routine, work, work, sleep, eat, and more work. What a fucking life, he thought, besides the thrill of chasing, which in many cases almost cost his life, there was nothing interesting, no one interesting. He couldn't help it, every criminal he captured, the image of the boy came to him. Remembered the night he had caught him, and taken him. He shook his head at the thought, he couldn't and wouldn't think of him, the one who ruined him; yes he was ruined the day his best friend, was killed. He cursed his fucking self every time he imagined the boy, and the way he felt under him. He tried to blur out his image, his face, his body, scent, because he felt like he was betraying Warren by thinking of him.

Month's soon became a year. Brendan moved into a new house, closer to his job, just outside of Hollyoaks village. He picked up random guys from clubs, and took them home only to have his way with them, and then booted them out right after. There was one he picked up, skinny, light hair, and brown hair, it somewhat reminded him of the boy. He didn't let him go easily like the rest.

"Can I stay over tonight." He asks.

Brendan reaches on his phone on the dresser, and looks at the time. Usually with the others he just gave them the cold shoulder and told them to get out before they even had the chance to speak.

"I've got work early in the morning, so the answer is no." Brendan drawls, and leans his head down on the pillow. He runs his hands down Brendan's chest.

"Please...just for this night?" He asks in sweet low voice. Brendan raises a brow, and looks at him.

"Vincient, I said no, so ye better be out by three." Brendan says, and closes his eyes, and sniffles.

"Can I come over tomorrow then?" He asks.

"Maybe." Brendan says without opening his eyes, Vinnie, which he likes to be called by, kisses him quickly and gets out the bed. Brendan's eyes open wide, he doesn't like when they take control or initiative.

"Ye do that again, I'll break ye arms." He says to Vinnie. Vinnie's far off the bed already, and starts wearing his clothes.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it."

"Well next time ye won't like the outcome." Brendan drawls. Vinnie doesn't say anything, and finishes getting dressed, and heads towards the door.

"Night Brendan." He says as he leaves his room.

As Vinnie had requested he came to Brendan's house again that night, and he fucked him hours on, but there was something about him that just didn't feel right, not like it did with...with him. Fuck it, stop thinking about him. He keeps repeating in his head, looking down at Vinnie's body, the other boys face comes to mind, as he fucks him mercilessly, but his cries breaks it, they sound nothing like his, it almost annoys him, he covers Vinnie's mouth when ever he pounds into him. Things soon escalate, Vinnie starts to become like fucking glue, won't stop pestering him, and coming over when he's not even asked. One night Vinnie comes to Brendan's house, his door was left open, he hears noises, he runs up the steps and finds Brendan fucking another guy. He fumes, and makes a scene, the guy ends up having to leave. Brendan grabs him by the collar and slams him against the wall.

"What ye think ye doing?" He hisses.

"You cheating on me?" Vinnie asks angrily. Brendan chuckles.

"Cheating? Boy, we aren't some fucking couple, so get it through ye thick head yea; we just fuck and that's it, pleasure to pleasure, ye either take it or ye leave it." Brendan says thickly. Vinnie's face scrunches from anger to what you could say pain. He lowers his gaze down.

"I...I thought.." He says in quiet tone.

"Thought what?" Brendan asks.

"..that we..we where now..together...we've been together for three months." Vinnie says vulnerably. Brendan raises his brows and cocks his head, and steps closer to Vinnie, close to his face.

"Look, Vincient, I don't know what's going on in that little head of ye's but all this is to me is a bit of fun, I like ye's yea, ye excite me, but that's about it, I like fucking ye, nothing more, actually ye should concider ye self lucky, because I usually just fuck once and move on to the next person, but ye...well just say ye bit more special than the others, but don't mistaken it as some sort of...relationship, I don't do relationships, so if that's what ye expecting from me, then theirs the door, get out, and don't come back." Brendan ends harshly. Vinnie shakes his head.

"Ok...ok...I get it, I am fine with it." Vinnie says quietly, Brendan lets go of his collar and straightens it out. Slaps him lightly on the face.

"Good lad, now strip, and get on the bed, I didn't get to finish." Brendan orders and he complies eagerly, like a puppy obeying his masters command, that was one reason why he kept the boy because he was so easy to control, but also a reason why he didn't like him, because he was too easy.

* * *

After everything that had happened, Ste wanted to change his life, change how he was living. With Danny dead, he no longer feared being sought after. He often wondered about Joel, and Kevin, whom he never saw again since the night of the chase, he had no idea where they had gone, but where ever they went he had hoped they had changed their ways as well. He realized what he was doing was not giving him the life he had hoped for; the money was good, but it was also dangerous, and that night when Brendan had beaten him to inch of his life, he realized how much he wanted to live, perhaps that was his last chance, a given token, so that he could finally learn his lesson, and fortunately it seemed like he did. Him and Cheryl had become close friends, apart from nursing, she helped her husband Tony, run a catering business. They had five workers. Ryse, Doug, John Paul, and Amy, and Will, who Cheryl never really liked, thought he was a right creeper, but Tony had insisted he did the job well, but then one day, they witnessed him trying to steal out of the cash register. Tony fired him right away, and told Cheryl they needed to find another replacement right away because they had tons of order. It didn't take Cheryl even a minute to know who they could ask. Ste was in his apartment watching TV, when Cheryl had knocked on his door, and told him about the job position, Ste was ecstatic for reason being, he'd been searching for jobs for weeks, and nothing, because he had no previous experience nor the education, he had become a dead beat, and this was an opportunity he would not miss.

Tony was pretty pleased with Ste during his training, he seemed pretty quick and caught onto things. Ste didn't want to tell him the reasoning for it all, so beyond it all, his past job, actually thought him something. He worked for two months, and Tony raised his wages, he was doing beyond what he'de been asked of. During the time Tony and Cheryl had discovered he had an amazing skill for cooking, when their Chef had suddenly gotten sick, and Ste had insisted he would try to help out, said he used to cook for himself, and liked playing around with ingredients and created his own unique dishes which he thought were pretty good. Tony had tested him, asked him to cook the recipes he had.

"Wow, Ste, this..this is amazing." Tony said taking a bite of the sandwich he asked him to make. It tasted even better than what it originally did. So for that day he had let Ste make all the sandwiches for a birthday party. He worked half in the kitchen and half catering. He became good friends with all the workers, especially Amy, she was a sweet heart, and automatically had liked Ste when she had met him, probably a bit too much. He thought she was really pretty, sweet, and kind, but he just wasn't attracted. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but he didn't want to lead her on, so he just said he was in long distance relationship with someone, and even though she didn't see the point of it, she decided that being friends was enough.

"Ste did you get the boxes from the shed?" Amy asks as she un-stacks see through plastic plates.

"Doug went to go get them, I am gonna help John Paul get the sandwiches." Ste says as he wears his apron over his navy shirt, which says TONY'S.

"Alright, just hurry we have less than two hours to get everything ready and put in the van, and get it to the pub." Amy says.

"I've got it Ames." Ste says with a smile and hurries down to the kitchen where the sandwiches are already made by the other Chef and himself. He and John Paul took the sandwiches and nicely set them on the clear plates, and had them covered with plastic cover.

John Paul and him didn't get along at first, but things between them became better as they got to know each other, but Ste couldn't help think John Paul was high nosed twat, however he thought he was pretty cute, he found out, John Paul was openly gay, unlike him, it somehow made him have some respect for him, but at same time didn't know how someone could just flaunt themselves. When ever he was horny, he tossed himself off watching porn; and not just any porn, gay porn, sadly his days being in the closet were over, when Cheryl had walked in on him. Her mouth feel open, and he turned red like a tomato. He found out Cheryl had actually been suspicious of him since he didn't ever seem to show interest in girls, but always looked at the boys a bit different, but wasn't too sure, since she had never really seen him with anyone, but discovering him in all his glory on the floor wanking off in front of the TV screen, yea the was bloody enough proof.

"Ste, love, it's ok you know, I understand your not ready, but no one cares honestly, as long as you are happy with who you are then, people really don't mind. I mean look at John Paul, he's gay, but has so many mates, and everyone loves him." Cheryl says sweetly, with an arm around his shoulders, like she's comforting him.

"It's just it's all new to me right, and I've..I've never really been with a bloke properly before." Ste says looking down at his fingers, fiddling with them, doesn't want to tell her he actually has been, well has slept with a guy, one guy, but that was about it, it was nothing else. Cheryl smirks lightly.

"I am sure ya will find a lovely and sweet fella who will bend back and over for you, your gorgeous love, the gay community has gained it self a right gem." Cheryl says and Ste can't help but laugh.

* * *

They drive down to the club, where the party is being held. He and John Paul carry the stuff up the steps, he almost loses his footing, what great timing that fucking would be.

"Careful..." John Paul says as he walks up the steps behind him. Ste kicks open the double doors, and they both enter the club, there's music playing, but it's not too loud like regular club music, their tables are set at the bottom level of the club, where no one is at, they can hear talking and music at the top level, sound like it's very full. They set down the sandwiches on a row of three tables, covered in white cloth. They both breath heavily as they set the last plates down. Ste wipes his hands on his apron, and sniffles.

"Right, we're done, ya wanna go up there, and tell em it's done or if ya want I could go." Ste asks.

"Could you?...I would go, but me mums been calling me all day, she usually doesn't I just want to check if everything is alright." John Paul asks.

"Oh, yea that's no problem ya go on, I can walk back, it's only ten minutes walking distance from me flat anyways." Ste says with a smile.

"Thank ya mate!" John Paul says and pats Ste on the shoulder.

"See ya later." Ste says, as John Paul walks out of the club. He sniffs, runs his hand through his hair, which is styled up a bit. Want's to look a bit decent if he has to walk in front of all those people. He walks up the steps of the club, the music gets louder. There are so many people, talking dancing, drinking. He looks around doesn't even know who he's suppose to ask. He goes to the bar and asks one of the barmen who's running the party. He points to the office door at the far end of the club. He thanks him and walks towards it, fixes his apron, and knocks on the door. He asked to come in. He opens the door, his heart beats fast, feels like he's sweating all over. Brendan's sat down in a leather chair, in front of a desk, dressed in a dark red button up, and black trouser, hair styled up, and looking fucking hot as hell. His eyes open wide at the sight of Steven, who's practically frozen, his mouth parted open, luckily there are no flies, or else they would have made his mouth their nest.

Ste swallows hard, before he can say anything he turns around and hurries through the crowd, Brendan get up from his seat and quickly goes after him, he see's him running down the steps, and out through the double doors, Brendan quickly catches up with him, grabs his arm and turns him, his eyes are filled with tears. Ste doesn't even know why himself, but every time he thinks about what happened that night, he can't help but cry.

"Steven..." Brendan says, his eyes wide open, like he can't believe what he's seeing.

"Pl..please...I..I..am..sorry." Ste says lips quivering. Brendan can see the fear inside his eyes. The boy is scared of him, terrified. He can't help notice how vulnerable he looks, always used to but, this time even more, everything about him looks different. He still of course looks the same, but God, Brendan feels like he can't breath, he hasn't seen him over a year, and if fallen angels really exist, Ste is one. Fuck, he looks so beautiful,, it almost hurts to look at him. His face glows in the moon light, his blue eyes glisten like gems, his lips look soft and pink like rose petals, his skin dewy and golden. His hair are different shades of golden brown, turfed up in a classic style. He's never seen him more beautiful than he is now. He pulls him closer and looks into his eyes, his lashes look so longer, and god his quivering lips, he just wants to devour them.

"What ya doing here?" Is the only thing he can manage to ask, but it comes out bit harsher than he expected.

"I ...I am..sorry...I ..I didn't...didn't know..ya were here...I ..I just, came to cater.." Ste stutters. Brendan raises his brow, then he notices Ste's apron, the fuck.

"Wait...ye mean, ye working for TONY'S?" Brendan asks. Tony's has become popular around the town, and he had heard from many people about their service and good food.

Ste nods.

"For how long?" He asks.

"Eight months." Ste answers. Brendan cocks his head, so that's four months after what had happened. Brendan just stares at him, and fuck it's making Ste so uncomfortable; he can't read him, can't tell what he's thinking. But Ste doesn't want to find out, because no matter what he will always be remembered as the one who killed his best friend, and for sure Brendan will always hate him, or still..fuck...what if he wants to still kill him. Ste tries to get his arms of Brendan's grip.

"Ple...please...just..I won't..I won't come back...I'll have ..Tony send someone else..I p..promise..ya won't have to see me again." Ste stutter, a tear runs down his cheeks, as he tries to get him self away. But Brendan tightens the grip, suddenly he pulls him under the clubs deck. He pushes him against the brick wall. Fuck, that's it, he's gonna die now. He closes his eyes tight, and scrunches his face, preparing for another beating that will this time surely end him, but he's shocked when he feels soft wet lips on his. He's literally confused. This is some fucking game, he thinks, a fucking game. He tries to move away but soon his mouth is being forced open by Brendan's tongue, and eventually it pushes through, and collaborates with his. And God, it makes him weak, he feels a tingling sensation go through his whole body. Soon he finds himself kissing back, at first hesitant, then full on, all tongue, teeth clashing, mouth intertwining. Brendan's hand are around his necking angling his head to get his tongue deeper. Fuck they both moan and groan, Brendan snakes his one hand behind his back, and lifts his shirt and feels up his back, Ste gasps at the touch, his hands are cold but soft, fuck, he feels like he's about to melt. Brendan hands feels all way up the curve of his soft, warm back, he presses his body into his, and fuck, he can feel it. Brendan's hard already, and he's getting there too. No..no..this isn't right, Brendan's not in his right state of mind, he's just probably doing this, just like the first time when he had caught him, then later on went crazy on him. He breaks the kiss, and pants, puts his hands on Brendan's chest like he's pushing him away. Brendan's eyes are dark, his mouth parted open, lips wet, red and swollen. He stares at Ste intensely, breathing hard. Suddenly his expression changes, Ste can't tell what it is, but he can sense it, Brendan looks like he's almost disgusted, or regrets what he did, he must be right because Brendan, pulls back, sneers, and before Ste can react, Brendan turns around quickly and goes back through the double doors and disappears up into the club. Ste falls down against the wall, breathing heavily. He cries, because he really thought it was it, that he was going to die, maybe he was just lucky this time.

* * *

Brendan runs his hands over his face as he sits down on his couch. Stares blankly into space, like he's in deep thought, which he is. The party had gone well, and all the sandwiches that had been catered were eaten, everything had went according to plan, just not, just not him. He couldn't get him out of his head, why, why did he have to be working for Tony's, why did he have to fucking be the one to cater. He thought he had managed to burry the boy in the back of his head, and not think of him, his needs were being satisfied regardless. Vinnie was still his boy toy and was still as eager as fuck. He still fucked other ones, but still kept Vinnie too because he knew he was there at his beck and call, he started to help Vinnie out to actually, helped him pay for his college tuitions and even talked to him properly once about what he was planning to do with his life, not that he cared but was just curious what a boy like Vinnie was doing besides being in his bed all day. But now all that was thrown out the window of his mind, Vinnie was not even on his mind, all he could think of was Ste, Steven. Seeing him brought back bitter memories he had been trying to forget, not that he would ever forget what happened to Warren, but at least try to move on, and close that chapter of his life. But here he came, in front of him again, just when he thought he finally was getting things settled. But seeing him again also brought back this desire within him, that was locked up, and he couldn't help it, seeing him so beautiful and vulnerable he had to taste him, at least for one more time, even if he lived to regret it. When he pushed him against the wall, he felt his heart was going to explode. He dove his tongue into his wet mouth, and God, it send shivers down his body, automatically hardening him. His mouth was still sinful, so fucking sweet. He's kissed countless men, boys whatever you want to call them, and none, none ever tasted as good as him, none made him feel so good, so alive that his body shook with it.

He felt it the first time he had kissed the boy, but didn't realize the effect till he kissed him again, after so long, it felt like it was something that he had been missing all along, it brought a sense of warmness in his cold heart, something none of the others could ever achieve no matter how good of a fuck they were, and he just didn't couldn't understand why. Well maybe, maybe he did, because fuck, Steven is the fucking most beautiful thing he's ever laid eyes on, and or ever will, he's yet to had found another as close to him. Vinnie is pretty, hot, but God, he's no where near Steven. He never thought he would see him again, honestly he even for a while thought he had died. Even though he had taken him to the hospital, the state he was in was no joke. It left a darkness within him, almost like he was satisfied but at the same time regretted what he did, wished he just had driven off and pretended he didn't know, but he couldn't, he couldn't do that to Warren.

So when he saw him tonight at the club, it's like it was an explosion, totally unexpected. He invested in his money into the club, and ended up buying it, had someone else run it while he was on duty. At night times whenever he was free he would come and check on the club, he plans on leaving the police force eventually for good, but wants to wait and see how the club stacks up. Today was just the first day of the opening, and what a surprise he got. Suddenly his phone rings, interrupting all his fucking thoughts, a rather good timing. It's Tony.

"Hello...yea..yea everything was fine...no..no there was no problem, sorry, got bit busy and totally forgot about it, I'll be writing ye a check, do ye want to pick it up or if ye want I could drop it off?" Brendan asks.

Tony says he will pick it up later.

Brendan groans as he walks to his room, he's tired but also needs releasing, and he knows exactly who to call, doesn't take long and Vinnie pops up at his door, he fucks him so hard that night Vinnie thinks it's some sort of punishment or something, not that he minds, because it's reason why he's so fucking addicted to Brendan. Brendan's super tired, and ends up falling asleep, forgetting Vinnie is still with him. In the morning he wakes up, and notices Vinnie, he almost panics, because he never has let him stay before, and never intended on it. He wakes him up and tells him to leave. He gets up and gets dressed. Suddenly his door bell rings, fuck. He stands up, and tells Vinnie to wait up in his room till he comes back. He wears his Sweat pants and puts on a T-shirt and goes down the stares, he opens the door, and is surprised to see Steven, dressed in un zipped hoodie with his work shirt on. Ste swallows and reaches into his pocket. Ste's eyes open in shock, obviously he was not expecting to see Brendan. Tony had given him the address the night before to pick up a check, he had not told him the name, just told him to get it. Said John Paul is dealing with family problems, and the rest are busy working on other stuff. It was no big deal as he had picked up checks from countless people before.

".. here...to pick up pick up a check." Ste says stuttering, he's trying so hard to keep calm, he swallows hard. Brendan cocks his head.

"Yea...be one minute." He says, closes the door half way, and heads to the living room grabs a check and writes out the amount. He opens the door, and notices Ste's eyes open wide, but they aren't looking at him, he turns his head and notices Vinnie standing there with his arms folded looking back at Ste. Brendan quickly gives the check to Ste.

"There ye go." He says and with Ste still looking bit shocked, he shuts the door on him. He turns to Vinnie with cold eyes, and walks up to him, before he knows it, he punches Vinnie in the stomach, he gasps. He grabs his head and brings it to mouth.

"I told ye to stay in the fucking room." He hisses into his ears, then lifts his head back, pulls him up straight, pats his shoulder, and pushes him towards the door.

"Now scram." He sniffles. Vinnie turns to him with an angry look, tears in his eyes.

"Y..you hit me...because of that twat...didn't you!" He shouts with a crocked voice.

"Get out Vincent." He growls.

"Fine...but I promise, who ever he is, I will make him pay for what you did to me." Vinnie says, Brendan see's red, he grabs his shirt and pushes him hard against the door, he brings his face centimeters away from his.

"Ye fucking touch a hair on his head, and I swear Vincent, ye won't live to regret it." Brendan hisses, baring his teeth. Vinnie's lips quiver, he's never seen Brendan like this, and he doesn't like it, because this shows he cares about that boy, who ever the fuck he is, shows he's more special than he is.

"Who is he?" He asks, because he really wants to fucking know, see what's so special about him.

"None of ye business, now get the fuck out, and remember what I said." Brendan growls and opens the door and pushes him out.

* * *

Ste's quiet throughout the whole day, and Amy notices.

"Hey, are you ok?...you haven't spoken a word since you've arrived today." Amy says, as she stacks up paper boxes. Ste doesn't answer.

"Ste?" She calls out louder, Ste turns his head abruptly as if he hadn't been paying attention.

"..What?" He asks, while stacking up boxes. Amy looks at him worriedly.

"Are you ok, you don't seem like your self." She asks.

"..oh..I am fine...just bit tired that's all, didn't get good night sleep last night." Ste says with a slight smile.

"Ok..well just be careful, if you get sleepy, let Tony, know, I am sure he'll give you a break." She says.

"I will.." He says. He tries to engage in conversations to avoid any further questions.

Tony, and Cheryl take the day off, because it's their anniversary, and he leaves the store in his hands. They cater to a few places. He cleans up around the kitchen area, and Amy helps stack up the boxes for the next day, while Doug, and Ryse clean up the front. Amy leaves after she finishing stacking the boxes and soon Doug and Ryse follow. Ste checks the back, makes sure everything is off, doesn't want anything to catch fire, something that almost happened before because someone left the stove on. He turns the lights off, and grabs his jacket, suddenly he hears a something falling, he runs towards the entrance, and freezes when he notices someone dressed all in black, fuck. He's not stupid, he knows what it is, it's a robbery, he's done too many not to notice. He panics, fear fills his body. So this is what it must have felt like for others, Ste thinks, and makes him hate himself, for all those time he did rob people. He walks back wards and quickly runs to the back and presses the red button, but soon the person grabs him by the neck and pulls him, and holds a knife to his neck. His heart beats erratically, tears fall down his face.

"Please, don't hurt me, take whatever ya want." Ste cries, as the intruder pulls him backwards, almost dragging him.

"Where's the money?" He demands. He doesn't recognize the voice.

"In..in the safe." He stutters.

"Get it out!" He orders him, and he leads him to it, the man keeps the knife to his neck as he bends down to the safe, he doesn't even know the fucking number, but he has no choice but to try. He fails couple attempts the man pushes him hard, telling him too fucking open it or he will kill him. He cries and shivers, his hands shake as he turns the knob. Suddenly sirens are heard. The man turns quickly and runs out, Ste's heart almost stops, because he didn't think he would get out alive from this, tears fall down his face, as he cries. He hears foot steps, he turns his head, he see's flash lights dancing against the walls. He tries to stand to his feet, he stumble and something falls down. Suddenly a bright light is flashed on his face, he covers his face with his arms. "Freeze, don't move!" A voice demands. He lifts his arms from his face, he can't see the face, but he knows its a police officer.

"In here!" The man shouts out, suddenly another one storms in, and flashes his light, his hands are being turned behind his back and he's pushed against the wall.

"Wha..t..what ya doing?" He cries.

"Steven?" A voice says. Him and the policeman turn their heads. Brendan is stood holding his flash light.

"You know him?" He man asks.

"Let..him go, he works here." Brendan says. The police officer backs away.

"I thought he was a intruder." He replies.

"Did you press the button?" Brendan asks.

Ste nods, tears still in his eyes, he looks shaken.

"What happened?" He asks.

"I...I...w..was..a..about...t..to..leave...a..and..then, I heard..a noise...someone ..come in..and he..he tried..tried to get me..to..money..but he ran..when he heard the sirens." Ste stutters not knowing what he's even saying. Brendan walks closer to him.

"What he look like?" He asks quickly.

"Don't know, face was covered, he was bit taller than me, wearing all black."

"Fuck, James go check around the back and the perimeters , and get the cops to search around the hole town, he couldn't have gotten far." Brendan orders.

"Alright, am on it." Officer James says and hurries out.

Brendan walks closer to Ste, he grabs his head and looks into his eyes, can tell he's been shaken. He pulls him to his chest, and Ste starts crying, he can't help it. Brendan holds onto him.

"sshhhh...it's ok..ye are fine now." He says as he runs his hands through his hair. Ste moves back, and looks up at him, eyes wet, and so blue in the dark. He wipes his eyes with his sleeves and sniffs.

"S..sorry." Ste says quietly. Brendan looks at him, suddenly his radio turns on.

"Brady, we got him, he was hiding behind one of the apartment, only a bloody teenager." A police officer reports.

"Copy that." Brendan responds and hangs up. He looks at Ste. "Got him." He says. Ste only nods, and sniffs.

He grabs his hand and pulls him.

"Come-on, lets take ye home." Brendan says. Ste doesn't protest, he follows him, into his car.

"Where ye live?" Brendan asks. Ste doesn't answer.

"Steven?...I said where do ye live?" He repeats.

".oh..sorry..just over that block, flat sixty three." Ste says.

Brendan looks at him through the rearview mirror, his head is bent down, looking at his fingers. He pulls up to his flat, opens the door for him, Ste steps out and turns to Brendan.

"Thank you." He says quietly and then head towards his door. Brendan grabs his arm.

"Wait..." He says, Ste looks up at him confused. He walks closer to him.

"Will ye be alright by ye self?" He asks.

Ste doesn't answer for couple second, then nods.

"..y..yea." He says quietly.

"Want me to stay with ye tonight?" Brendan asks. Ste's eyes open wide.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW?** Want to know if you guys still interested in this story. ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Ste looks down at his feet, then back at Brendan, he swallows, his throat feels dry and bitter.

"It's alright...ya go home, ya must be tired." Ste says quietly. Brendan can sense his discomfit, of course what the fuck does he expect from the boy, who he beat half to death, but then again what the fuck is he thinking, asking to stay with the boy who killed his best friend. Brendan rubs his fingers across his brow, and bites his lips, and lets out a heavy breath.

"Right...well go on then." Brendan says cocking his head to the side, not staring at him properly, _he can't. _

Ste looks at him for couple seconds then lowers his gaze and heads towards the steps and saunters up tortuously slow, his hands touch the handle and he turns it, but then turns around, and looks down at Brendan.

"Brendan?" He says. Brendan looks up, eye's in a mysterious glimmer.

"Yea?" He replies.

"I am sorry." He says earnestly, then turns the door handle and walks in before Brendan can respond. Brendan just stares at the door, not knowing what to register from what Ste's just said. Sorry? What's that suppose to mean. Sorry, sorry, for what? Killing Warren. He lowers his gaze, turns and heads to his car, opens the door, gets it and drives off.

He arrives at the station, pissed off. Why? Hasn't got a fucking clue. He's definitely not in a good mood and his colleges sense it.

"Another tough night Brady? Getting bit old for the job I reckon." Officer Riley says with a smirk, he was transferred to their station about two months ago, Brendan and him never really got on, you could say it's the competition, jealously. He thinks, no believes, Brendan's proper overrated. Brendan clenches his lips together, and looks at Riley with an amusingly blank face, it stirs him off completely .

"I reckon if ye don't move that hideous face of ye's out my way, I'll show ye what a tough night looks like, yea?" Brendan growls, his eyes sparkle with a danger. Riley huffs and passes by him, his shoulder hitting his on the way, only if Brendan wasn't in the station he would fucking beat the day lights out of him. Calm down. Brendan cracks his knuckles and walks over to his office, checks through his endless lists of files, and clicks on one of his new cases he's been dying to figure out. Even though he's a cop, he's also part of the crime investigation team, because of his high intelligence.

Case File: No. 1567

Suspect/Wanted: Seamus Brady: _Yes that's right, he has Brendan's last name and it fucking gets to him. _

Age: 63

Height: 5" 7'

Weight: 163 lbs

Hair color: Brown, gray.

Eye color: Brown.

Ethnicity: Irish

Religion: Catholic

Occupation: Retired Banker.

Time of crime: March 23, 2013.

Act of crime: Premeditated kidnap, rape and murder of his young son; eights years old, Brian Brady.

Murder weapon: Strangulation.

Place of crime: South Chester, 168th, Linden Ave, 50778

Presented Evidence: Body fluids; blood, semen, skin tissue, finger print on victims body, hair strands.

Investigation Report: Brian Brady's body was discovered on the night of March 23, 2014, in apartment 406, third floor, when neighbor had heard a heinous cry come from apartment 406, who then called the police for reasons of suspicion. Police arrive on scene at exactly 18:07 pm. Brian Brady's body was on the bed, and announced dead on scene. Seamus Brady had fled, before police arrived. Witness said, they had seen Seamus Brady, who was in a state of panic, go into his car and fled. Evidence collected pointed to Seamus Brady.

Brendan sighs heavily as he looks over it. It disgusts him to think a man could do this to his own child, his own son, he has no real memories of his own dad, but he could never imagine if he was an evil, disgusting man like Seamus Brady. What made him even more interested was the fact the man had his last name. Brady's a pretty common and popular name, however it made his insides turn. What if it happened to be a family relative he never knew of: paronia to the extreme you could say, but him being, Irish, and catholic, like himself, that was a fucking eye opener, than again many of the Irish are catholic. He sighs heavily, and runs his hands over his face as he stares at the face of the monster. _UGLY_, is too good of a word too describe it.

* * *

Ste drops the knife, grips his index finger. Fuck, he curses himself. He's fucking ten minutes late. Tony trusted him with this. Four plates of mini grilled chicken club sandwiches.

"Amy?!" He shouts. She turns her head so fast, almost cracks it. She runs towards him, notices the blood on his finger. Her eyes widen in panic.

"Ste, what have you done?" She asks, bloody obvious.

"The bloody knife slipped, I was suppose to have these done by two, it's already ten passed." Ste cries in panic.

"You go get your finger bandaged up, I'll finish cutting these." She says and pulls him out of the way.

"Thank ya." He says and kisses her on the cheek in a haste decision. She blushes, but knows not to think much of it.

Ste rushes and turns the faucet on; hot water turns on, fuck, always forgets turn the dial whenever he's done using it. He turns it so it's cold, lets the blood drain down. Pulls a paper towel out of the dispenser and wraps it around. He looks through the first aid kit, almost drops it. He's fucking shaking, not because of his cut, but because he's suppose to have started the delivery already. John Paul has still been absent, might as well be bloody fired, since he's been doing all his work. He puts a band aid on, he laughs, yes laughs in the midst of his mishap when he notices a sponge bod square pant band aid. Must be Tony's secret guilty pleasure. He laughs more thinking about it. Wraps his finger and puts the kit away. He turns to Amy, and notices she's stacking up all the sandwiches, she picks up one of the plates. He runs over to her in attempts help her out, but accidently trips on one of delivery boxes, and his knocks the plate out of her hand, it flies into the air, the both stare in disbelief, the sandwiches fly over him, in slow motion, and crash to the ground, chicken, lettuce, tomatoes, onions glide across the tiled floor. He bands his head on the kitchen counter. Amy rushes to Ste.

"Doug! I am gonna fucking kill him! Told him to pick the delivery up every morning!" Ste shouts.

"You ok?" She asks

"Ok? No am not bloody ok, Tony will have me head on the chopping board, when he find out!" Ste snaps. He attempts to stand up but his feet catches one of the tomatoes making fall right back down, his chef hat flies off. Amy can't help but laugh. She holds onto his arm and pulls him up. His face is red like the tomato he just slipped on.

"Ya think it's funny?" He asks with wild eyes wiping his apron that is now stained with the juices of the sandwiches.

"Sorry, it's just I've never seen you so out of place, usually you do everything perfectly." Amy says with hidden amusement. She cowers around him, and grabs for the plates and quickly, puts them in a box.

"I'll make another plate, you just go take the other two." Amy says.

"I am suppose to have three, not two." Ste shouts.

"Oi, I am just trying to help, yea, two's better than none." Amy says as she starts to bring out the things needed for the sandwich. Luckily their is extra chicken already grilled, all she has to do is make the sandwiches. Ste sighs heavily, grabs the two boxes.

"I'll come back for it." Ste says and heads out the door. The place is only ten minutes walking distance, but still, Ste takes the van. He puts the boxes on the passenger seat and quickly drives off. When he gets to the venue, it's empty. What the fuck. He calls Tony, and fucking finds out it was cancelled due to an emergency. Ste's fucking pissed, Tony said he tried to call him but his phone was off. Fucking shit, of course it was on silent. Tony tells him to just take the sandwiches back. He's actually relieved but at the same time fuming he almost killed himself over the stupid sandwiches. He drives back, brings out the boxes and gets back into the shop. Amy's eyes widen when she see's him.

"What happened?" She asks.

"Venue was cancelled, some emergency." Ste says breathlessly and puts the boxes down on the counter.

"Well, it's a good thing ain't it, because I am not even half done with them." Amy laughs, holding up a half prepared sandwich. Ste smirks, and leans against the counter.

"Now what, that was the only order for this afternoon." Ste says.

"I hope we don't get anymore, we've been dead busy this whole week, one slow day would be nice." Amy says, and starts putting away her utensils.

"Ya it would." Ste sighs.

"You doing anything tonight?" Amy asks.

"No...besides working, I feel like I am cold turkey." Ste says and sighs. Amy laughs.

"Why don't you take time off and go see you're missus." Amy suggests. Fuck, he had totally forgotten about that. He stands straight, and clears his throat.

"She's dead busy with uni, might go see her in the summer." Ste lies.

"I see...well actually I was thinking, since your bored, and obviously so am I, you wanna go for a drink at the pub, only as mates promise, Doug and Ryce have gone, said the cocktails are proper ace." Amy says with a smile. Ste tenses. Fuck. Not that pub, not the one Brendan's bought. He hasn't seen Brendan since that day of the robbery, been almost two weeks. That night he couldn't get Brendan out of his head. It was so strange, and confusing. The way Brendan was being towards him. He dared to think he cared. Fuck no, he's a police officer, so it's his job to care about anyone who's a victim of crime. But then his mind had wondered off to the _kiss._ How amazing it had felt. That had been fucking one year, one whole year, he had not seen Brendan, or even heard from him, well that had a lot to do with the fact he was hiding, partially. Seeing him for the first time over a year brought back all the memories, the good the bad, most were just bad, but then all those times they had fucked, yes _fucked, _because that's all it had been, nothing but two people giving each other pleasure through bodily contact. Seeing Brendan brought back the fear, but also the excitement, that had been absent in his life for a whole year. He had kissed some girls, trying to hide who he really was, kissed couple of blokes behind closed doors, almost slept with one but couldn't for some reason, just didn't feel right, thought it was too soon.

Hypocritical shit, you can say, he slept with Brendan in record time, and slept with him more than just once. Nights he would think about the way Brendan made him feel, the way he touched him, craved him, made him feel beautiful, because God only knows how many times he would hear Brendan calling him beautiful, sexy, and God it did things to his body, his heart, he actually felt it, felt beautiful, because hearing those words coming from a beautiful, powerful, and enticing man like Brendan must have meant something, meant he was something. And that he missed the most. Even though for a whole year all he met was amazingly, kind hearted souls, not one ever made him feel like he was special, or beautiful, fuck no one has even told him that. Besides Amy, well she said cute, not beautiful, then again, beautiful is used for a woman right, so of course Amy wouldn't say beautiful, even if she didn't he was certain it wouldn't have the same effect. He would crave those words, the touch, but he knew it was a far far dream, that would never happen again, because Brendan hated, hates him, and would never forgive him for what he did. Took months for him to get over it. But then he came face to face with him, and the kiss happened, bringing back all those feelings. He kissed Brendan many times before, but this time it felt different, he didn't know why, it was still Brendan, still amazing like the rest, but something about it made his heart skip a beat, and made him have butterflies in his stomach and a tingling sensation in his chest. Something he had never felt before. Yes he was always excited, horny, and fucking high off his rockets with Brendan, that it made it feel like his heart was about to explode, from the intensity every time Brendan would fuck him, but_ this_ was different, the _kiss_ felt different, but he couldn't pin point it. He brought himself back to reality, Brendan was probably in the heat of the moment, like he always was.

"I don't know Ames...don't know if I wanna get drunk tonight." Ste lies.

"Oh, come-on, do be such a part pooper, we can just have phew drinks and you can come to mine later, I've got this collection of horror films, they are amazing." Amy says with a smile. He looks at her, God, she's too kind and sweet to be treating her like this for his own selfish reasons. Fuck it, why should it matter, so what if Brendan owns the club, he's probably not even there, since he's on duty.

"Ok, lets do it." Ste says and smiles. Amy squeals.

"Ok, come-on lets get this stuff cleaned up...you like horror films right?" Amy asks.

"May fave." Ste smiles as he gets out the sandwiches from the box. Take a bite of one, Amy laughs. He hands her one, she takes it.

* * *

Brendan comes out of the bathroom, with just a towel around his waist. He pulls out a white crisp button up, with pink light cuffs. Puts it on, buttons one by one as he stares at himself in the mirror. Tonight he's going to pick up a bloke, from his own club, and going to fuck his brains out. He smirks at himself. Vinnie has stopped pestering him for four days, fucking world record. He feels good tonight. Day off, been sleeping all night after a good night at work. Caught three drugs dealers and two thief's the night before. He pulls on his black fitted trouser, slips in his leather belt. Leaves four buttons undone on his shirt, knows it drives them boys crazy. He straightens out his collar, making it stand more, allowing more visibility for his slender, neck. He turfs his hair up, smoothes down his stache, puts on some cologne. Looks at himself one more time, fuck he's looks good, he knows it, smirks back at him self, cocks his head, cracking his neck, rolls his shoulders, grabs his gun, and wallet, keys. Yes always has his gun just incase, never know what can happen.

He jumps into his Silver BMW, and drives off.

Walks up the steps of his club in all his glory, with badass swagger, everyone one who notices him stares. Some eyes bulge out, women lick their lips, and well the boys, fucking boys. His eyes roam around like a radar. A familiar voice calls out to him. He turns his head and notices Vinnie. Fucking hell. Night already ruined. He walks passed him fast and heads into his office.

"Brendan?" He calls out to him, and follows into his office. Brendan's already sat on his desk, in a pissy mood. Vinnie stares at him, and licks his lips.

"Wow, you look so fucking hot tonight Brendan...for me I hope." Vinnie drawls seductively, and starts walking towards Brendan, swaying his little hips, trying to seduce Brendan. He rolls his eyes and cocks his head.

"Vinnie, wasn't expecting ye here?...Don't ye got work to be doing?" Brendan asks.

"No...I am off for the night, came here for a couple of drinks, didn't know you would show up, made my night better." Vinnie says and walks around to the back of Brendan's seat, he snakes his arms around Brendan's neck, and sniffs it.

"You smell so good...I've missed you." Vinnie whispers, his lips ghostly touching Brendan's ears. Brendan's this close to ringing the boy's neck, but he knows he's gotta be patient, a fucking word that has just recently been added to his personal dictionary; he's about to test the meaning of it. Brendan grabs his neck and turns him, brings his head to his ear.

"Listen, Vinnie, I am working tonight, so I suggest ye take ye self out of here, and find someone else to bother, ye got that." Brendan hisses. Then releases his neck, and stands up. He cocks his head. Vinnie frowns and stares at him for a dead minute.

"Ye deaf, I said out." Brendan cocks his head towards the door. Vinnie stomps around him and heads out of the door, slamming the office door behind him. Brendan sighs heavily. He's going to be needing to call pest control on him soon. He sits down on his desk and opens his lap top, needs to do some work before heading out there checking on the costumers. He was in a good mood till fucking Vinnie ruined it. Doesn't feel up for it now. He groans as he checks his emails, and other documentations for the club. An hour goes by, he's tired and bored as fuck. He shuts his computer, twists his neck, cracking the muscles to relax himself. He sighs and leans his head back, and stares up at the ceiling. He squints his eyes, and points up to the ceiling.

"There's a crack in the ceiling." He says to him self. Suddenly the door opens.

"Brendan, please hurry, there's a fight." The bartender says. Brendan quickly gets off from his seat and runs into the club floor, and notices the commotion. He rushes through the crowd, pushing people out of the way.

"AY! what's going on?" He shouts, and then freezes when he notices Vinnie on the floor with a bloody mouth and someone is on top of him pounding into him. Brendan grabs the guy off him.

"Get the fuck off him." Brendan shouts, holding onto the guys waist.

"Get off me! I am gonna kill him." The guy shouts. Brendan freezes, he turns the guy around his eyes widen when he realizes it's Steven. Vinnie rises up, with a blood all over his mouth, and then lunges at Ste, pulling him down, Brendan grabs Vinnie's arms and pulls him up.

"What ye fucking doing?...Get out, right now!" Brendan shouts and pushes him towards the stairs.

"Ye come back here again, ye will be arrested for trust passing." Brendan threatens. Vinnie's face fumes with anger. He points at Ste.

"What about him!...ya kicking me out but not him!"

"I'll deal with him too, ye get out first." Brendan hisses.

"It's not over." He shouts at Ste, then runs down the steps. Brendan turns and notices Ste staring at him in disbelief, there's a young woman next to his side, holding his arm. He swallows and walks forward to him. Ste takes his hand out of Amy's hand and with an angry expression, walks past Brendan, Brendan grabs his hand. Amy looks at him in confusion.

"In my office, now." He says. Amy looks at both of them.

"No, let go." Ste demands.

"Please just let him go, it wasn't his fault, the other bloke started it." Amy says. Brendan looks at her, he's not fucking happy, who is she to tell him what to do.

"This kind of thing is unacceptable in my pub, regardless of who started it, now please get to my office, or else I will have ye banded from here." Brendan says in his professional tone.

"Fuck off, I don't want to be here anyway." Ste yells and pulls his hand out of Brendan's and runs off.

"Sorry." Amy says and runs after him. Brendan sighs heavily, and runs his hand over his face. Everyone pretending to not have noticed the commotion. He heads to his office and slams the door shut.

* * *

Ste slams the door to his flat shut. His fucking night was ruined with Amy because of that shit, Vinnie, and why? Because of Brendan. This was the first time in a whole year he had used violence again, and honestly he didn't feel good about, made it feel like that part of him was still left, that part he tried so hard to wash out. Made it worse that Amy had to witness it. Amy who fucking thought he was some saint sent from above, little did she know he was a fucking murder, thief, drug dealing, violent piece of shit, that ruins innocent lives. Yes he stopped all of that a year ago, but still he felt that devil was till buried inside of him and no matter how hard he tried to claw it out, it still remained deep inside. He wondered if he could really ever get it out. He felt bad for having to send Amy off, she asked if she could stay, he knew it was for his sake, to keep him company, but he didn't want it, wanted to be alone, because he was afraid of what he could do if he got any angrier. Because at this point he feels like he could explode. He heads towards his room, takes off his jacket, and throws it on the bed. Then goes to the bathroom, and splashes his face with cold water to help down with the heat. He has a scratch on his cheek, and lip is a bit busted, but he knew Vinnie got the worst of it, and that makes him smirk, fuck, no, he can't, can't let himself be proud for using violence. His smirk falters, he quickly grabs a towel and wipes his face. He hears a knock on the door. He freezes. Must be Amy or Tony, sometimes they get the oddest of orders in the night. He hurries towards the door and opens it. His eyes open wide when he see's Brendan.

"What ya doing here?" Ste asks with a pissy mood. Brendan walks passed him, practically inviting himself. Ste can't believe him.

"Who said ya could come in? Just because ya fucking copper doesn't mean ya can barge into anyone's home." Ste yells. Brendan looks at him, eyes blazing with intensity. He cocks his head, hands in pocket, fuck Ste can't help but think how fucking hot he looks.

"And here's me thinking ye have changed." Brendan growls. Ste's gobsmacked.

"Changed?...Ya don't know anything about me right, so don't pretend ya fucking do." Ste shouts.

"Get out now." Ste yells, holding the door open. Brendan walks over to the door, Ste looks smug, waiting for Brendan to get out, but that doesn't happen. Brendan grabs the door and shuts it and locks it. Ste's eyes open in horror; rage and fear fills them.

"I am not going anywhere Steven, not until ye tell me why ye hit Vinnie?" Brendan growls, and steps forwards slowly. Ste takes a step back and swallows.

"Why don't ya go ask him!" Ste shouts.

"I don't care about what he says, I want to know...why ye...hit him?" He repeats.

"He had it coming...he's a right twat." Ste bites. Brendan cocks his head.

"I don't disagree on that...what he do?" Brendan asks, staring at Ste with an intense gaze, makes the collar of Ste's shirt feel tight.

"He...he called Amy a cunt, and I wouldn't allow for that." Ste says bitterly.

"Amy?...that the young blonde I saw with ye in the club?" Brendan asks.

"Yea..."

"Seems like a lovely gal, so I can see why ye felt the need to protect her...she ye girlfriend?" He suddenly asks with a bitter tone. What the fuck. That was definitely not part of the plan.

"What? No, she me mate." Ste says, almost sounds shocked by the sudden accusation. Brendan's heart relaxes. She just a mate.

"So ye beat the fuck out of him for that reason only, how did it all start?" Brendan asks. God, what's this, a fucking investigation.

"..It doesn't matter right, it happened and it's done with, so just go..please." Ste says with a hint of a whimper. Brendan walks closer to him, which makes Ste take a steps back, suddenly his back hits a wall, which one he has no idea, because his eyes are just focused on Brendan, who he can't fucking read. All he knows, fears is crawling all over his body. He swallows and clenches the wall. Brendan walks close till he's about one feet away, he cocks his head and stares into Ste's eyes, like he's trying to hypnotize him. Ste's lips start to quiver a little, his Adams apple bops, and Brendan can't fucking stop starting at it. He shifts his gaze back up.

"Steven, tell me...what's going on?" Brendan drawls in a low deep voice.

"I..I don't know what ya mean."

"Ye scared of me?" Brendan asks, staring into Ste's blue eyes, so fucking beautiful he wants to drown in them.

"W...what...no...I.." Ste stutters.

"Then why ye look like ye about to pee ye pant." Brendan drawls. And fuck that makes Ste tick. He pushes Brendan out of the way and tries and head towards his room. Brendan grabs his arm and pull him to him. Ste's heart beats fast, he feels like he's fucking paralyzed. Looking into Brendan's dangerous pale blue eyes is lethal, it's poisonous. Brendan snakes his arm around his waist, while holding onto his arm, fuck, touching the boy, just even like this makes him high, excited. Ste tenses, doesn't even know how to respond.

"Let..me go." He tries to protest but it sounds bloody weak.

"Steven I asked ye, are ye scared of me?" He asks again, their face only inches apart. Ste shakes his head.

"Please..jus...just let me go." Ste begs, Brendan can fucking see it, it's obvious the boy is scared.

"I won't hurt ye Steven." Brendan drawls, then takes his one hand freeing Ste's arm and brings his fingers above Ste's cheek bones and with the back of his fingers trails them down over his smooth cheeks and across his jaw. Ste's frozen in place. He stares down at his lips, that are parted slightly, hot breath emitting from it. He rungs his thumb across Ste's bottom lip and stares at how the pink flesh moves, revealing the darker pink, and wetness of the inside. He licks his lips unconsciously.

"Still so fucking beautiful." Brendan drawls. Fuck. Ste feels like his heart just stopped,, his tongue swerves unconsciously and with a mind of it's own, licks the tip of Brendan's thumb, as tiny as it is, Brendan feels it, and it strikes down his body like lightening, altering all his nerves, cells into action. At the same time, the taste of Brendan's thumb sends a tingly sensation through his tongue down his body. He swallows. Both of them are staring into each others eyes. Ste's heart beats faster than humanly possible, he's pretty sure Brendan can hear it. He eyes trail down to Brendan's red lips, that are shinning. Before he knows it, his lips is on his, fuck. He did not just make the first move. He expects a punch in the gut, he mentally prepares him self, but not physically because physically he's trying to part Brendan's mouth with his tongue, and soon he feels Brendan opening for him, his tongue dives down and catches his. The warmth of it is crazy, it's like fire burning. His saliva is like fucking syrup. He moans, before he knows it he's against the wall. Brendan's diving his tongue deep down his throat, and fuck he's taking him like he's trying to eat him, licking, sucking at his flesh inside. It's burning, so fucking sweet, and consuming. Brendan grabs his head and angel his head to get as deep as possible. They kiss like they are dancing, like it's a competition, and they don't want to back down. The flesh of their tongues lap against each other like snakes, tugging, gripping, fighting for control. Their saliva mixes together, dancing with their tongue, they drink each other down and moan with every breath. Brendan takes one of his hands and slides it up Ste's back. Fuck it's so warm, soft, he digs his nail into it. He presses his hardening groin again his, and he can feel his, it's hard already.

Ste feels breathless, they break the kiss, and look into each others eyes, both are dark, they can see their reflection in one another's.

"God, look at ye." Brendan growls. Ste puts his hands on Brendan's chest, and with his finger tips feels the hairs on his chest. He feels Brendan's heart beating, so he's not alone. He can see the hunger in his eyes, the salvation on his lips.

"Please...take me." Ste begs, in a low unadultered whimper. Brendan pulls his head and consumes his mouth again, but harder this time, like he's trying to ruin Ste. He picks up his legs. Ste wraps them around his waist, and puts his arms around Brendan neck. Brendan walks them back to what ever he thinks Ste's room is. It's some what dark, but the dim yellow light allows him to see the bed, its not so really big, but it will do. He pushes him again the wall. Pulls his hair and tugs it back, making them release their kiss. He licks and kisses Ste's jaw, down his neck, tasting his sweet, salting flesh. Fuck, it's so delicious, he bites it. Making Ste groans. He works his way quickly down to his Adams apple, can feels it bopping up and down. He licks sucks it till its sore, then licks his pulsing vein. If he could he would tare it out, that's how much he want him. He groans at the disappointment, he'de kill the boy if he did. He stops when he feels Ste's shirt. Fuck shit, in his way. He take Ste's legs off around him. Then quickly pulls Ste's shirt of his head, and he stares at him, fuck. He's forgotten how beautiful it was, how it looked like the sun always has its rays on it with they way his skin glowed. He starts kissing and sucking his collarbone, loves the feel of them and the divot. Wants to eat out from it one day. Ste leans his head against the wall, allowing Brendan more space, for his mouth and tongue to explore him. Fuck, it's like nothing he's ever experienced, it's like Brendan's lips and tongue is a species of its own, they way they play with his skin, it sends shivers down his whole body, making him keen and press up into Brendan's body.

Brendan works his way over to his check, sucks and licks, like theirs honey on him, he moans and hums at the flavor of Ste's skin. If it were possible he would make a seasoning of the boy and put it in every food of his, that's how amazing he tastes. He sucks and licks Ste's pink nipples, makes them wet and sore. Ste claws his fingers in Brendans black soft hair, has missed the feel of it between his fingers. Brendan kisses down over his rib cage, and down to his stomach, it caves at the touch. He licks and sucks and kisses down it, reaching the treasure trail, his licks the hairs wet, and tugs at it with his teeth. Ste groans, parts his mouth, eyes are closed, moaning, breathing heavily. Brendan reaches the hem of Ste's jeans. Fuck. He feels like he's going to melt. He rips open his belt in frenzy, pulls it out the jean loops and tosses it on the ground, the sound of the mettle buckle hitting the wooden floor fills the silent room. He opens Ste's zip, and pulls it down fast, brings it down to his ankles, grabs Ste's ankle and pulls it off and tosses the jean to the side. Then looks up at the groin, straining through his underwear. He cups it with his hand, Ste moans, and arches his back. He takes the hem of his blue Kelvin Klien underwear and pulls it down, slowly, like he's revealing a treasure. And a treasure it is, his hard cock springs up, and pre-cums leaking from the slick. He catches it with his tongue, and Ste moans at the feel of it.

Feeling Brendan's wet mouth on his cock, is making him lose all his senses, he can't hold it. He pushes him self in-between his warm, wet lips, feeling his tongue. Brendan grabs his cheeks and squeezes them, as he licks around the head of his cock, then works down it, taking his cock into his mouth. Soon he's starving, he's eat his cock like it's his last meal. Sucks it hard, and deep, can feel the soft tissue of his cock hitting his throat glands, making them vibrate. Ste's moaning rings through his ears, down to his groin, hardening him even more. He feels the vein of his cock pulsing, knows he's close. So he sucks harder, and bops his head back and fourth in relentless rhythm, Ste cries out obscenely, grips Brendan's head and thrusts up deep into the cave of his mouth and buckles, up and shoots down his throat, so hard, Brendan almost chokes, but he doesn't he takes the waterfall of his cum, and drinks it all up. Ste shiver with his orgasm, his knees give up on him, but Brendan holds him up, sucks him till he comes down. Then pulls back, and rises. Looks at Ste, fuck, he's so fucking flushes, and eyes lulled back into his head, panting, chest rising up in down, panting. He quickly rips open his shirt while still staring at Ste, then opens his belt, and unzips his trousers. Ste tilts his head down and finally notices Brendan, who's looking at him with dark eyes, swollen red, wet lips, cheeks flushed. His chest exposed.

Brendan pulls his hand and wraps his arms around his waist and lifts him to his bed and pushes him down. Pries off his shirt, and slips off his pants and underwear, his cock spring up in all it's glory. Ste's eyes widen at the sight, he swallows, he's forgotten how big Brendan was. Brendan gets on the bed on all fours. Lifts Ste's legs. on his shoulder, spits in his hand and rubs his finger over Ste's hole. Ste closes his eyes, and clenches on the sheets. Fuck, it's been a year since he's been touched there. He's craving it, dying for it. He pushes his hips forward, trying to feel Brendan's finger inside him, no need to, Brendan pushes his finger in hard, he gasps, and moans. He pushes in deeper and starts pushing in and out, feeling the swollen glands of his hole, he's so tight, know's he's gotta work the boy open, wonder if anyone else has been in him, even if they have, he's gonna make sure, it's nothing compared to him. He adds a second finger stretches him open, Ste groans at the pain, but soon it turns to pleasure and he's crying with it. Brendan pulls out his finger, spits some more into his hand and coats his cock with his spit. He moves up on his knees, lifts Ste's legs up high and lines the head of his cock to his entrance, and watches and he pushes in, the pink flesh stretches fuck, the site of it makes him crazy.

Ste gasps as Brendan's wet head enters him. Brendan pushes in little by little stretching him open, he groans at the tightness and friction is crazy. Fuck he feels so fucking good, warm and wet. He pushes deep all the way till he feels the mushy sensitive skin inside him. Ste moans and holds a fist full of the sheets, trying to get used to Brendan's huge cock inside him. Brendan slowly starts thrusting in and out of him, but soon he cant take it, starts fucking Ste hard, and Ste cries out, begs him to go faster and harder, Brendan obeys his wishes, as well as his own. He pulls out all the way and ramps his cock hard back into him, and fucks him like he's never fucked anyone one before. Their cries and moans fill the room; it's so filthy and carnal. He hits Ste's sweet spot every time, making him go insane with pleasure. And fuck Ste can't hold it, he's close, Brendan's cock shoving inside him is making him lose control, he tries to open his legs wider to allow a deeper penetration, his legs shake along with his bed, he hopes the bed doesn't shake with the intensity of Brendans thrusts. Brendan grabs Ste' head and kisses him sloppily and soon Ste shoots his cum all over Brendan's chest, he fucks him hard through his orgasm, and soon he buckles and pushes him self deep inside him and comes hard into him. Ste cries out, when he feels Brendan's hot cum shoot against his prostate. Fuck, he feels like he can die with the pleasure. His hole clenches around his cock, and milks him. His cock twitches and throbs inside of him. Brendan falls down on him, both of them sweaty and panting.

_Ring Ring Ring _Brendan's phone goes off. Fuck. He stands up and pulls out of him. Ste groans at the loss. He gets up on his elbows and watches as Brendan's glorious, naked form bends down and reaches for his phone.

"Hello?" Brendan says.

"What?...fuck...I am coming." Brendan says and quickly hangs up. He watches and Brendan quickly puts on his clothes, and without even saying a words to him runs out of his flat, he hears the door slam behind him.

* * *

**_Please Review? Thank you! love ya! ^_^_**


End file.
